Te doy mi amor
by only love g
Summary: "Lo unico que quiero es a ti" " No, lo unico que quieres es lo que no puedes tener" "Yo no soy tu trofeo Edward" "¿Por que no puedes entenderlo? Tu eres todo para mi". "Edward te doy mi amor a cambio de que estes en abstinencia un mes" "trato hecho". Amor, apuestas, llanto, risas, una historia de amor de Bella y Edward. Lemon.
1. Su boda, mi martirio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de mi querida Stephenie Meyer (una inspiración para todos y sobre todo para mí), sin embargo la historia sí, es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 1: su boda, mi martirio.

_Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión._

_Bella, Crepúsculo._

Una joven morena atravesaba las flores que bordeaban el camino hacia el garaje, apurada y alborotada. Vestía un precioso vestido color cereza que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Su pelo, al viento, ondeaba dándole un aire de diosa. Se había quedado dormida tras la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga, y llegaba tarde a la boda de la cual sería una de las damas de honor.

Con el corazón en la boca y los tacones en la mano derecha se metió en su antiguo chevy de los años 60'. No es que no tuviera dinero suficiente como para comprarse un nuevo vehículo, pero es que el viejo trasto había estado con ella desde hacia tanto tiempo que ocupaba una parte importante en su corazón.

Isabella Marie Swan maldecía en vos alta el día en el que se le había ocurrido desafiar a su otra mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale, a una competencia de quien bebía mas sin emborracharse. Fue inminente la pérdida de Bella, tras el cuarto shot de tequila cuando ya estaba fuera de sí, mientras que Rosalie solo se sentía algo mareada. Emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento y necesitar que la novia se hiciera cargo de ella no era algo que Bella acostumbrara a hacer. La pobre Alice Cullen había tenido que cargarla, junto con la ayuda de Rosalie, hasta su auto para llevarla a su casa.

Eran las 11 am y todavía estaba tratando de llegar a la casa de los Cullen, donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Si tan solo Michael se hubiese quedado con ella esa fin de semana esto no estaría ocurriendo, pero claro, un importante caso en Nueva york le había impedido presenciar la boda.

Bella y Michael se habían conocido en una fiesta que había organizado Rosalie, para su novio Emmet Cullen cuando este se hubo graduado en abogacía. Michael era amigo de Emmet de la universidad y ambos trabajaban para el mismo bufet. Rosalie, en plan Cupido, había presentado a Bella y a Michael, los cuales habían sentido atracción el uno por el otro instantáneamente. Y no era para menos, Michael, con su metro ochenta y cinco y su amplia espalda, imponía su hombría. Pero su rostro era otra cosa, sus bellas facciones y sus tiernos ojos marrones, en contraste con su cabello negro lo hacían ver muy guapo. Luego de esa fiesta comenzaron a verse hasta que unos mese después comenzaron una relación que, hoy dos años después, seguía prosperando.

Ambos vivían en una casa en uno de esos pueblitos en donde todos se conocían entre sí y se sabía todo de todos. Era algo realmente cómodo ya que el trabajo de Bella no le exigía estar presente en una oficina durante ocho horas, si no todo lo contrario. Como escritora de novelas románticas, policiales y hasta eróticas, solo se tenía que presentar con su jefa solo una vez por mes para hacer los arreglos correspondientes y para enviar sus nuevos capítulos de cada historia.

El bufet en el que trabajaban Michael y Emmet estaba ubicado a unos quince minutos del pueblo. Alice, que se había graduado en diseño de interiores al igual que su madre, Esme Cullen, trabaja en la misma agencia familiar. Su futuro marido, Jasper Hale, era un reconocido cirujano. Trabaja en la clínica de su futuro suegro, Carlisle Cullen, otra eminencia de la cirugía.

Rosalie Hale, por otro lado, era editora en jefe de una importante editorial y aparte jefe de Bella, su amiga desde la universidad.

Las tres muchachas se habían conocido en sus años universitarios, habían coincidido en algunas clases y desde ahí no se habían separado, a pesar de que de las tres, Alice era la única que no seguía con la misma carrera, como Bella y Rose su amistad era muy fuerte.

Rose y Emmet se habían conocido por medio de Alice, ya que era su hermano mayor por dos años. Al igual que ellos Alice y Jasper se habían conocido por Rose, la hermana gemela de Jasper.

El único de los Cullen que faltaba era el pequeño Edward, era menor que Alice por tres años. Era el mimado de la familia. Una vez que hubo terminado el instituto le habían ofrecido una beca para ir a estudiar a Londres medicina. Allí había estado hasta graduarse, hacia unos pocos meses. Por las diferencias de edad y de horarios, Edward, nunca coincidía con sus hermanos y cuñados.

Bella había conocido a Edward en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice hacia unos cuatro años atrás, cuando el ya vivía en Londres. En esa época Edward era un Casanova y mujeriego, andaba detrás de todas las muchachas y todas las muchachas suspiraban por él. Y no era para menos, su metro noventa, su amplia espalda, su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos color verde hacían un combo matador, y él lo sabía. A pesar de sus malas costumbres, Edward era todo un caballero. Jamás le había faltado el respeto a ninguna dama. Esos eran los valores infundados por Esme y Carlisle.

–Mierda. Mierda. Mierda –maldecía mientras corría hacia la entrada de los Cullen. Antes de entrar trato de moldear su cabello para que no se notara que no lo había cepillado.

–Al fin llegas. Me tenias preocupada –decía Alice mientras la abrazaba.

–Lo lamento. He tenido algunos problemas–mientras decía esto se dirigían hacia la habitación de la novia.

Una vez dentro del mini salón de belleza –la habitación de Alice– terminó de ayudar a la joven.

Parada en el centro de la habitación para una revisión general Alice lucia un increíble vestido de novia de Vera Wang que se le adhería a su hermosa figura con una gran cola. Su peinado había sido simple, ya que siempre lo llevaba corto; lo que habían hecho era peinárselo todo de costado dándole un aire muy sofisticado. Su maquillaje daba el toque final a todo el atuendo. Unos colores champean para los ojos y un sexy y provocativo rojo para los labios la dejaban como la diosa que era.

Una vez que todas la damas se hubieran retirado de la habitación, solo quedaron Bella, Alice y Rosalie.

–Creo que lo único que te falta es algo Azul –mientras decía esto le entrego una pequeña cajita en la cual había una liga muy delicada y hermosa, de un color azul eléctrico.

–¡Oh Bella! Esto es muy dulce de tu parte –volvió a abrazar a su amiga y beso levemente su mejilla–. A Jasper le encantara –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–No creas que yo no me he acodado de ti –decía Rose mientras se acercaba a sus amigas–. También necesitas algo viejo. La gargantilla de mi abuela te quedara fabulosa.

–Rose, yo no puedo aceptarla. Era de tu abuela –conmovida Alice observaba a sus amigas.

–Alice, deja de decir tonterías y acepta mi regalo. Eres la persona indicada para llevarlo.

–Me van a hacer llorar. Las quiero.

–Niñas, dejen de jugar que ya es el momento de bajar –Carlisle siempre con su tono paternal hacia las tres mujeres.

La primera en salir fue Rosalie, vestida con el mismo vestido ciruela y con un hermoso peinado y su pequeño ramo rojo. Fue seguida por una nerviosa Bella, el miedo de caer y arruinar la boda no la dejaba caminar con naturalidad. También con el ramo rojo en sus manos, llevaba el cabello suelto con sus ondas muy marcadas y los labios de color rojo, los hacía ver muy apetecible. Y unos pasos más atrás venia Alice tomada del brazo de su orgulloso padre.

Una vez ubicadas en sus lugares Bella pudo observar a Alice y a Carlisle, un dejo de celos paso por Bella. Lo que ella daría porque su padre todavía estuviera vivo y algún día pudiera llevarla al altar. Rápidamente borró ese triste pensamiento de su cabeza y trato de concentrarse en la boda, pero unas orbes esmeraldas la observaban con intensidad. Bella centro su mirada en Edward, que no paraba de mirarla, para luego desviarla cohibidamente.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, con unas lagrimas por aquí, otras por allá. Unos gritos de júbilo cuando los declararon marido y mujer. Y muchas sonrisas. Tras unas horas de fiesta, Bella estaba parada junto al bar con una copa de champean en sus manos.

–Estas muy hermosa. Hacía tiempo que no te veía –dijo Edward desde atrás de Bella.

Sobresaltada por el susto, Bella contesto:

–Gracias. Tú también te ves bien.

–Has venido sin el blandengue de tu novio.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo inadecuado?

–Ambos sabemos que has dicho algo inadecuado. ¿Qué te hace creer que Michael es un _blandengue_? –dijo esto último haciendo unas comillas al aire.

–Tengo muchos motivos para decir que Michael es un blandengue –el nombre de su novio sonó a un insulto en los labios de Edward.

–No sé cuál es tu problema y tampoco me interesa. Pero creo que deberías cuidar tus palabras.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pasando a un lado de Edward, y antes de que pudiera alejarse más, él tomo su antebrazo y acerco sus labios hasta la oreja de Bella.

–_Tú_ eres mi problema. Desde hace años que tu eres mi problema. La otra noche de la cena de ensayo estabas muy hermosa, pero estabas acompañada de ese _blandengue_ que no sabe como apreciarte adecuadamente. Pase toda la noche observándote.

–¿Y tú crees que puedes apreciarme adecuadamente? Por favor dejar de hablar incoherencias –soltó su brazo bruscamente y trato de alejarse nuevamente.

–Solo quiero que sepas que he vuelto para quedarme y ese blandengue tuyo tendrá que cuidarse las espaldas, porque tú estarás conmigo.

Edward se alejo rápidamente del lugar dejando a una Bella muy desconcertada.

No entendía de lo que estaba hablando, ¿Qué se cuidara las espaldas? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué Edward estaba actuando de esa forma tan galante con ella? Lo único que sabía es que esta vez Edward estaba más empecinado con ella que la última vez.

Hola a todo el mundo. Esta es mi nueva historia, es la primera que hago sobre ellos, a pesar de que son mi pareja favorita en el mundo. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo.

Only love


	2. Un recuerdo y una caricia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de mi querida Stephenie Meyer (una inspiración para todos y sobre todo para mí), sin embargo la historia sí, es de mi autoría.

Capitulo 2: Un recuerdo y una caricia.

"…Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar una conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez…"

Bella, Crepúsculo.

_Había sido hacía cuatro años atrás, en una de las visitas de Edward a Forks, cuando la conoció. Ella estaba parada en un rincón sin hablar con nadie y con un trago en la mano. Lo primero que pensó cuando la vio fue que era como ver una rosa entre un montón de espinas. Se veía tan delicada e incómoda en ese mar de gente. Quería acercarse a ella y llevársela algún lugar alejado para protegerla._

_Comenzó su camino hacia ella nervioso, algo extraño en el, trato de ensayar una conversación, se le hizo algo tonto actuar de aquella manera, es decir, él no ensayaba conversaciones con muchachas el solo aceptaba sus invitaciones, las alagaba y las invitaba a pasar a su habitación._

_En cuanto se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a ella titubeando._

–_Hola._

–_Hola –dijo ella tímidamente._

–_¿Estás sola?_

–_Algo así –contesto la muchacha de ojos marrones._

–_¿Algo así? ¿Cómo se puede estar algo así sola?_

–_Estoy esperando a mis amigas. Aunque no creo que vayan a venir en un buen rato –dijo esto último un poco más bajo aunque igualmente Edward lo pudo escuchar._

–_Bueno mientras las esperas puedo hacerte compañía…–antes de que pudiera finalizar su frase una joven bastante pequeña con una melena oscura de alborotados rizos llamo la atención de la hermosa morena frente a Edward._

–_Bella, necesito que me ayudes, Lauren se encuentra muy mal. Necesito llevarla a su casa pero no tengo las llaves de mi auto y tú eres la única que no está ebria. ¿Podrías llevarnos a casa?–decía apresuradamente la nerviosa muchacha._

–_Claro que si Jess. Vamos a buscarla._

_Edward quedo indignado, ni siquiera se había despedido de él. Había salido disparada tras la muchacha y lo había dejado ahí parado solo. Lo único que pudo rescatar de la conversación es que a su morena la llamaban Bella._

_Aburrido de la fiesta de su hermana se fue a su habitación y se acostó a dormir. En la mañana siguiente, cuando se levanto se dirigió hacia la cocina. Vio la puerta abierta del refrigerador y pudo observar cómo se asomaban unos pies femeninos por debajo de la puerta._

_Paso tras ella en busca de un vaso mientras decía:_

–_Alice cuántas veces hay que decirte que no tienes que abrir el refrigerador descalza, puedes morir._

–_Mmm… yo lo siento, pero no soy Alice –una voz ligeramente conocida hizo que Edward se diera vuelta precipitadamente._

_La joven de anoche, Bella, se encontraba en su cocina –es decir la cocina de su madre– con un cortísimo short y una polera de tirantes. Su cabello despeinado cayendo en ondas remarcando su hermoso rostro._

–_Hola –dijo tímidamente ella– de nuevo._

–_¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto algo desconcertado Edward._

–_Soy amiga de Alice. Nos invito a pasar las vacaciones aquí con ella. A mí y a Rosalie._

–_Ya entiendo –dijo para sí mismo–. Oh lo lamento. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la otra noche. Me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen. Un gusto conocerte Bella –mientras decía esto último tomo su mano para besarla._

–_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –tartamudeo._

–_Soy lector de mentes._

–_Oh._

_Luego de esa conversación, Edward había sido el pretendiente mas devoto de Bella, durante todo el verano en el que las muchachas se encontraban en Forks él había estado tras ella día y noche, le había pedido miles de citas. Las había acompañado a todos lados con tal de no dejarla sola._

_Una tarde Bella, cansada de la insistencia de Edward, puso fin a su locura._

–_Edward, creo que tenemos que hablar._

–_¿Has reconsiderado la idea de tener una cita conmigo?_

–_No, no es eso. Edward yo quiero que entiendas una cosa. Yo no puedo salir contigo. Hay dos motivos muy importantes: primero, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, y segundo, eres el hermano pequeño de mi mejor amiga. Eres muy dulce y muy guapo, pero tienes que buscar a otras muchachas, más de tu edad. Lo lamento. –una vez finalizado su monologo se acerco a la mejilla del joven y la beso tiernamente, luego se retiro._

_Los últimos días de las vacaciones comenzaban y Edward no se había vuelto a acercar más a Bella, la había ignorado olímpicamente. Haba tratado de evitar estar en el mismo salón que ella. Y para demostrar su madurez, se había paseado, por la casa, con cuanta muchacha se le cruzara en la calle. Aquello solo hacía que Bella se felicitara internamente por su decisión._

_No es que el joven no le gustara, la volvía loca, la aturdía. Pero no podía enamorarse de un crio. Edward era dulce, tierno, educado, muy inteligente. Pero era muy niño todavía. Ella no necesitaba una relación así. A pesar de que Alice y Rosalie la habían alentado a aceptar una de las citas de Edward, ella se había negado, y estaba orgullosa._

_El final de las vacaciones llego y todos se dirigían a sus respectivas universidades. Alice, Bella y Rosalie a Stanford. Emmet y Jasper a Yale y Edward a Oxford._

_Mientras que cada uno se despedía de su propia pareja, Bella se acerco a Edward para desearle un buen viaje._

–_Espero que tu vuelo no sea tan largo –dijo con una sonrisa amorosa._

–_Es imposible que no sea largo. Lógicamente demorara lo que tenga que hacerlo –dijo él cortantemente._

–_Yo solo quería pedirte disculpas, siento que te he lastimado y, esa, nunca fue mi intención._

–_Creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí Isabella. No llegaremos a nada con estas tontas disculpas. Lo que si me gustaría que supieras es lo siguiente, dentro de poco volveré y tú, esta vez, serás mía. No tendrás opción._

_¿Qué quieres de mi? Quiso preguntar, pero nada salió de su garganta. Sus palabras quedaron atascadas ahí mismo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la amenaza de Edward. _

La boda había finalizado. Ya habían despedido a los novios, los cuales se habían ido de luna de miel. En la mansión Cullen solo quedaban Esme y Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie y por ultimo Bella y Edward.

Con todo el cansancio y estrés acumulado, Bella cayó rendida en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Pasaron varias horas, mientras ella dormía, cuando unos labios sobre su pezón la despertaron sobresaltada.

Edward, que había entrado a verla mientras dormía, había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con una Bella tan dormida que no había sentido que uno de los breteles de su camisón se había deslizado hasta dejar uno de sus pechos descubierto. Y como el buen caballero que era, se había acercado para acomodárselo, cuando Bella, Inconsciente pronunció un leve _Edward_.

Aquello había sido tan afrodisiaco, que sin proponérselo, su boca viajo hasta su pecho descubierto y comenzó a adorarlo. Primero con tiernos besos, para seguir acariciándolo con su lengua y terminar succionándolo.

Cuando Bella abrió sus ojos sobresaltada pudo apreciar una cabellera cobriza que se movía sobre su pecho con gracia y experiencia.

–¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo? –pregunto mientras se levantaba precipitadamente y cubría su pechos con sus brazos.

–Nada. Yo solo pasaba para ver como estabas y tú me llamaste y pediste por mí.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Yo _jamás_ pedí por ti –la joven se sentía algo aturdida.

–Bella, por favor. Estamos en confianza. Aquí entre nosotros dos puedes admitir que me deseas. Así como lo hago yo –una sonrisa ladina surco sus labios y Bella quiso arrancársela de la cara de un puñetazo.

–Edward vete de mi habitación. Quiero dormir –decía una exasperada Bella.

–Puedo hacerte compañía, puedo quedarme contigo esta noche.

–No. quiero que te vayas.

–Oh vamos Bella, no seas agua fiesta. Podemos divertirnos mucho tú y yo aquí. Una cama y unos condones harán tu estadía más placentera.

–Ya es suficiente. Vete –se levanto para acompañarlo educadamente –sarcasmo– a la puerta.

–¿Te dije alguna vez que me encantan tus atuendos para dormir? –

–No me interesa –llegaron a la puerta y Bella la abrió para que Edward pudiera salir–. Tienes que parar con esto. Yo estoy con alguien. Lo sabes. Michael y yo estamos juntos desde hace algún tiempo. No puedes hacerme esto a mí y yo no puedo hacerle esto a él –lo miro con tristeza, odiaba tener que ser la mala del cuento.

Si tan solo pudiera darle a Edward lo que quería. No. Se tenía que sacar estos pensamientos de la cabeza. Él seguía siendo tan inmaduro como hace cuatro años. No podía darle lo que él quería porque eso lastimaría a Michael, y de hecho, a ella también.

–Sabes bien que Michael no significa nada. Tú eres mía. Es a mí a quien deseas, no a ese blandengue. Esperare por ti el tiempo que tenga que hacerlo, pero eso no será por siempre. Recuérdalo. Puede que cuando te des cuenta sea ya demasiado tarde –le beso la comisura de sus labios y se fue de la habitación, dejando a una Bella contrariada–. Hasta mañana Bella.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic solo quiero que sepan que si tienen alguna recomendación, un comentario, una ya queja o algo estoy dispuesta a leerlas.

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, eso para mí es muy importante. Desde muchas gracias por su tiempo y espero la disfruten. Besos enormes para todo s.

Only love :D


	3. Dudas incesantes

Capítulo 3: Dudas incesantes.

"…Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron…"

Bella, Crepúsculo.

La charla que habían tenido Bella y Edward había dejado muy desconcertada a la joven. No entendía qué era lo que quería Edward de ella. No le encontraba una explicación a por qué no buscaba a otra muchacha. ¿Por qué se empecinaba con ella? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz, sabiendo que estaba con alguien más?

Y Michael, él todavía no había regresado y estaba preocupada. Necesitaba verlo y sentir seguridad. La había llamado la otra noche para decirle que estaría cuatro o cinco días más en Nueva York, todo dependía de su jefe.

Estaba en su casa haciendo tareas de limpieza, cosa que no hacía desde ya unos cuantos días atrás. El timbre sonó y la tomo por sorpresa. Llego a la puerta y cuando abrió la susodicha se sorprendió aun más.

–He traído el almuerzo –frente a ella estaba Edward con su mano derecha levantada mostrando una bolsa con comida chatarra.

Sin esperar la invitación, el joven se hizo paso por la casa. Yendo primero a la cocina en busca de platos y cubiertos y luego a la sala de estar donde ambos se sentaron.

–Tengo hamburguesas, papas, aros de cebolla, nuguets y dos gaseosas extra grandes –espero a que Bella dijera algo y cuando no lo hizo, él agrego: –. Espero que te guste lo que traje.

–Edward ¿Qué esto?

–Es comida, hamburguesas, papas…–

–No, Edward. Esto, lo que estás haciendo. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres? – fue interrumpido rápidamente por Bella.

–Ya te lo dije Bella, quiero que estés conmigo, como debe ser. Haré lo que haga falta –explico él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

– ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Yo estoy con Michael. Lo amo. Vivimos juntos. Tú no puedes llegar un día y decir _"deja a ese blandengue y vente conmigo muñeca"_ –hizo una pobre imitación de la voz de Edward.

–Yo jamás dije muñeca –dijo un poco desconcertado.

–Ese no es el punto. Tienes que entenderlo. No soy de tu propiedad, Edward. No soy de nadie.

Luego de unos momentos de un incomodo silencio y de un largo suspiro de Edward, este volvió a hablar.

–Está bien Bella, te entiendo. Me he portado como un tonto. De ahora en más las cosas serán distintas. ¿Podemos aunque sea ser amigos? –

Bella puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar. –Claro que podemos ser amigos. –

–Genial. Y ahora para cerrar nuestro trato ¿Qué te parece un beso? –dijo juguetón.

–De acuerdo –y acto seguido beso su mejilla con dulzura.

El almuerzo transcurrió en calma. Ambos hablaron de la vida, sus vidas. Pasada la tarde Edward se retiro; dejando, así, a Bella sola.

No es que a ella no le gustara estar sola, de hecho le gustaba mucho la soledad. Pero particularmente hoy no tenía ganas de estarlo. Llamo a Rosalie para pedirle si podían cenar juntas.

Como la buena amiga que era le dijo que para ella estaba bien y que se encontrarían en cuarenta minutos en el bar de siempre.

Bella se cambio su ropa de limpieza y se puso unos jeans y una camiseta negra. Estaba como a ella le gustaba, simple. Tomo las llaves de su monovolumen y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Una vez adentro del lugar, tomo asiento en donde siempre. Pidió una bebida y se dispuso a esperar a su amiga.

Tantas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, tantos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos. No se sentía como la misma Bella de siempre. No le gustaba esa sensación. Necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien. Y no había mejor persona para hacerlo que Rosalie.

Ella le daría el consejo adecuado y la ayudaría a salir de sus dudas.

Tras unos largos veinte minutos la muchacha llego al lugar. Visualizo a Bella y le sonrió. Camino hasta estar frente a ella y hablo.

–Se que te ocurre algo, pero no estoy segura de qué es. Pero hay un nombre que ronda en mi cabeza y creo que es el mismo que en la tuya –espero un momento y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez simultáneamente que Bella.

–Edward.

–Edward.

Bella Miro a los ojos de su amiga con suplica y Rosalie le respondió con una calida sonrisa, casi maternal.

–Yo se que no debería importarme. Que es estúpido que me sienta de esta manera por él. Pero es que no entiendo como esta trabajando mi cabeza ni la de él –comenzó la castaña, apresuradamente–. Dice que me quiere y que quiere estar conmigo y que no debería estar con Michael. Y yo creo que Edward esta equivocado y que dice incoherencias, pero ¿Por qué siento que una parte de lo que él dice esta en lo correcto? –

–Bella, creo que deberías tomarte un respiro. Tómalo con calma. Nadie esta muriendo. Tú conoces a Edward. Cada vez que él ha querido estar con alguien, siempre lo consiguió. Pero tú amiga, tú fuiste la excepción. Tú no le correspondiste. Le diste en su talón de Aquiles, en su punto débil. Golpeaste su ego. El hombre es un narcisista. Lo único que ama a parte de a si mismo es a su madre –tomo un trago de su bebida y prosiguió–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué esto te afecta de tal manera. Dime la verdad Bella ¿Sientes algo por Edward Cullen?

Ambas muchachas quedaron en silencio. Rosalie mirando fijamente a Bella, tratando de leer las facciones de su amiga. Y Bella mirando sus manos, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta de Rose.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no simplemente contestaba que no sentía nada por él? ¿Por qué no se sentía ofendida por la pregunta de Rose? ¿Es que realmente ella sentía algo por Edward?

Gracias a Dios y para la dicha de Bella. Una camarera vino a tomar su pedido. Luego de que la joven se retirara, ya con los pedidos en mano, Rose y Bella quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

–No me he olvidado de que no has contestado a mi pregunta. Pero lo dejaremos así. Alguien tenía que plantar esa incógnita aquí.

Tras las últimas palabras de la rubia, cambiaron totalmente el tópico de su conversación. Pasaron a temas más comunes y menos controversiales. Hasta que Rose dijo las palabras mágicas.

–Emmet y yo queremos tener un bebé y lo vamos a empezar a buscar.

Bella quedo muda tras las palabras de su amiga. Se sentía feliz por ella. Pudo notar la alegría y la esperanza en sus ojos y algo dentro de ella se removió. Algo parecido a los celos.

– ¡Oh Rose! Estoy tan feliz por ti y por Emmet. Es un muy buen momento para un niño en la familia.

Se abrazaron por sobre la mesa y comenzaron con la charla de los bebés. Bella imagino un hijo suyo. Con ojos color esmeralda y cabello cobrizo. Rápidamente despejo la idea de su cabeza.

Cuando terminaron la cena y ambas se despidieron y partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Mientras manejaba hacia su casa, Bella, no pudo dejar de pensar en toda la charla con su amiga. En Edward y su capricho. En Michael y su poco interés en la relación. Y ahora en un bebé de ojos color esmeralda y cabello cobrizo.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer con Edward? ¿Cómo tenia que hacer para que la dejara en paz? ¿Debería decirle a Michael lo que estaba pasando? Talvez así estaría un poco más interesado en ella y en su relación y no en el estúpido trabajo. En todo el día transcurrido no había recibido más que una llamada, de su parte, diciendo que se demoraría unos días más.

Tal vez lo mejor seria ir a visitarlo a Nueva York.


	4. Un engaño y un beso

Capitulo 4: Un engaño y un beso.

"...Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación..."

Bella llego a casa con la determinación de darle una sorpresa a Michael. Iría a visitarlo a Nueva York. Tomaría el vuelo de las cinco de la tarde, quería dejar algunas cosas ordenadas antes de irse, ya que no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera.

La mañana siguiente, tras darse su merecida noche de descanso, se levanto de su muy cómoda cama y se dio un baño. Lavo bien su cuerpo y se rasuro todas las partes que lo necesitaran. Nunca se sabe cuando puedes tener una noche fogosa.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, seco su cuerpo y lo masajeo con una crema con rico aroma. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y se preparo el desayuno.

Mientras masticaba una tostada, mensajeo a Rosalie. Le informo que iría a Nueva York por unos días y que le enviaría por e-mail el último capítulo de su novela.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Bella lavo los trastos, dejando así, parte de su casa limpia. Hizo lo mismo con los otros cuartos que le faltaban un poco de limpieza, la cual no era mucha, ya que el día anterior se había ocupado de hacer todo eso. Aunque una visita inesperada la separo de sus planes. Borro rápidamente a Edward de su mente y se concentro en su novela. Termino de escribir los párrafos que le quedaban para este nuevo capítulo y se dispuso a releerla para corregir las imperfecciones. Cuando quiso darse cuenta eran las dos de la tarde. Tomo algo ligero para almorzar y subió hasta su recámara. Allí saco su maleta y comenzó a meter ropa sin cuidado. Estaba nerviosa, cosa rara en ella. No sabía que podía llegar a pensar Michael. Esta era la primera vez que hacía una cosa como esta.

Él ya había salido muchas veces de viaje, pero ella jamás tuvo la necesidad de ir a visitarlo en su lugar de trabajo.

Salió de su ensoñación y observo la maleta, sin darse cuenta había metido un abrigo de invierno, totalmente innecesario, ya que todavía estaban en verano. Sacó todo nuevamente y metió, a consciencia, unas camisetas, unos jeans, unas zapatillas, un vestido, –eso si que era innecesario – solo por si acaso. Unas cosas más y, por último, un conjunto de lencería sexy color rojo pasión. Quería darle una muy agradable sorpresa a Michael.

Tomo su neceser y puso sus cosas de cuidado personal como su cepillo de dientes, desodorante, un perfume, un jabón y una toalla pequeña y algo de maquillaje.

Dio un vistazo al reloj y este marcaba las tres de la tarde. Tomó otro juego de lencería sexy, esta vez color negro, y se lo puso. Arriba, se calzo unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo y una linda blusa color rosa.

Bella puso todas sus cosas dentro del monovolumen y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Este estaba a una hora del pueblo y allí tenía que comprar el boleto, para poder viajar. No tenía miedo a no poder viajar, ya que la noche anterior había consultado los asientos disponibles en los tres vuelos que había en la misma hora y misma dirección.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Bella compró el pasaje hacia Nueva York y espero media ahora hasta que pudo abordar su vuelo.

Cuando visualizo su lugar en el avión, se sentó y se relajó. En ese momento se le vino todo a la mente otra vez. Edward, Rosalie, Michael. Quería que este viaje le aclarara un poco la cabeza, quería decirle a Michael que se sentía mal, que se sentía un poco dejada de lado por él. Sentía como si su relación hubiera perdido importancia para su novio. ¿Se sentiría Michael de la misma manera? Tal vez ella había sido tan egoísta y había pensado solo en ella misma y no en el hombre al que amaba. Ahora se sentía como toda una perra. Había pensado en ella y sólo ella y no se había dado cuenta de que probablemente Michael también sufría. No era agradable tener que viajar todas las semanas por trabajo, y menos que luego su novia viniera y le recriminara que a él no le importaba. No, definitivamente, no lo era. Ahora estaba decidida. Levantaría su relación y la dejaría por los aires. De ahora en más sólo se ocuparía de Michael y en su amor hacia él, era lo menos que se merecía.

Entre tanto pensamiento, Bella no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida, hasta que un sonido molesto la despertó, era la señal para abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Se irguió en su asiento y abrocho su cinturón Sacó un espejo de su neceser y trato de arreglar un poco su escaso maquillaje y su cabello, lo mejor posible.

Cuando finalmente pudo bajar del avión, fue hasta un bar donde se sentó y pidió una bebida fresca. Allí llamo al despacho de Michael para saber si estaba. Lo atendió una voz muy cordial, debía ser su secretaria. Le dijo que él ya se había ido, pero le dio la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaba. Luego de despedirse de la amable secretaria, pago su bebida y fue al baño del pequeño bar. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo y trató de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo. Salió con una gran sonrisa y con mucha esperanza. Tomó un taxi y dio la dirección del hotel. Dieron vueltas, cerca de veinte minutos, antes de llegar al mismo. Bella pago el taxi y tomó sus cosas, fue hasta la recepción y se dispuso a hablar.

–Buenas noches. ¿En qué podemos servirla? –pregunto una joven recepcionista.

–Buenas noches. Tengo una reserva a nombre de Michael Odonell –esperó paciente a que la recepcionista chequeara en la computadora y le dijera su habitación.

– Es la 401. Aquí esta su llave y unos folletos para que pueda informarse sobre las comodidades de nuestro Hotel. –

–Muchas gracias –contesto Bella con una gran sonrisa.

–Gracias a usted por visitar el Plaza Lane Hotel. Que disfrute su estadía con nosotros. – Bella sonrió a la joven y se dirigió a los ascensores. Un botones quiso ayudarla con su equipaje pero ella le dijo que no era necesario.

Llego hasta la planta numero cinco y se acerco a la puerta que le correspondía a Michael. No sabía que hacer. Quería sorprenderlo, pero no sabía de qué manera. Podía entrar a la habitación en silencio y buscarlo, en caso de que no estuviera, lo esperaría allí con su sexy ropa interior. Y si él se encontraba allí podía entrar sigilosamente y sorprenderlo. O tal vez, podía golpear la puerta y esperar a que el mismo Michael la recibiera.

Antes de decidir se acercó a la puerta de la recamará, tal vez así identificara si había alguien dentro. Efectivamente escucho un golpe, como si un vaso cayera sobre una alfombra. Lo había decidido, entraría sigilosamente y saltaría sobre él en donde sea lo encontrase. Con suerte sería en la ducha.

Bella tomó todas sus cosas con una mano y con la otra abrió, muy en silencio, la puerta. Por suerte, esta no hizo nada de ruido. Dejó todas sus cosas junto a la puerta y la cerró e igual que cuando la abrió.

Caminó lentamente hasta la habitación, todo estaba en penumbras. Podía oír un leve murmullo, que no llegaba a distinguir. Mientras, Bella, más se acercaba a la habitación más crecían sus expectativas. Hasta que algo la desconcertó, había tropezado con un zapato, pero no cualquier zapato, era uno de mujer. Se agachó, para tomarlo entre sus manos y examinarlo mejor.

No es que Bella fuera una mujer desconfiada, pero este zapato en el suelo daba mucho a qué pensar. Esperaba que fueran un regalo para ella. Siguió caminando, todavía con el zapato en la mano, y llegó hasta la habitación. En ese momento se arrepintió de todo, de haber ido hasta Nueva York, de haber creído que Michael también sufría, de no haber escuchado a Edward, cuando este le dijo que aquel desgraciado no la merecía.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella, dejo caer el zapato que llevaba en la mano y eso despistó a los dos amantes desnudos, que entre besos y caricias se demostraban los sentimientos que tenían para con el otro.

La joven morena miró con los ojos en anegados en lágrimas a su novio, quien les estaba haciendo el amor a una rubia, que por lo que podía ver era hermosa.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que Michael fuera capaz de hacerle esto a ella. Había sido tan tonta. Quería salir corriendo de ese horrible lugar, pero sus piernas no le respondían, en su lugar se quedaban clavadas, donde estaban, obligando a Bella a gravarse aquella asquerosa escena en su mente.

Michael, que se había dado vuelta ni bien había escuchado el ruido, quedó paralizado y con la boca abierta.

–Bella, esto no es lo que tú crees. Puedo explicártelo. Dame un segundo únicamente –dijo estirando una mano hacia Bella, mientras tomaba su bóxer para ponérselo.

–Eres un hijo de puta Michael. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto. Vivimos juntos, se supone que me amas. ¿Por qué lo haces? –Bella estaba destrozada, gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

–Cariño, por favor, escúchame. Esto no significa nada. Te amo a ti. Es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Esto tan solo es un pasatiempo. –

A este punto Michael ya se había puesto el pantalón y se había acercado hasta Bella, había tomado sus manos y la miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerla entender.

La muchacha rubia, que estaba en la cama y había escuchado todo, se levanto indignada y sin nada de vergüenza. Ya que sus senos, claramente operados, estaban sin nada que los cubriera.

– ¡Eres un desgraciado Michael! Nunca me habías contado que tenías una novia. Hace seis meses que nos estamos viendo y jamás la habías nombrado.

Las palabras de la rubia solo cavaron mas profundo el pozo de Michael. Lo único que dijo Bella antes de irse fue:

–Espero que sepas que no quiero verte nunca más. Y que ni se te ocurra aparecer por mi casa. Hijo de puta. –le espeto en la cara.

Bella tomo todas sus cosas y corrió fuera del hotel.

Las personas que pasaban junto a ella la miraban desconcertadas. Un guardia de seguridad quiso hablarle, pero esta lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Tomo un taxi y le pidió que la llevara hasta el aeropuerto. El taxista la observaba sin saber que decirle, sus llantos habían pasado de leves gimoteos a desgarradores gemidos y con gruesas lágrimas, que ya habían mojado su blusa y se podían ver con facilidad.

Cuando, al fin, llegaron al aeropuerto Bella pagó al taxista y le pidió disculpas por todo el llanto. El hombre solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se retiró sin más.

Bella logro conseguir un último pasaje, en la peor de las clases del avión, pero un pasaje en fin que la llevaría de vuelta a casa. Estuvo esperando unos diez minutos cuando llamaron para que abordara su vuelo. Una vez sentada, o arrinconada, que era como se sentía, pudo relajarse un poco. Trato de dormir, pero el hombre que estaba junto a ella, no conforme con robarse parte de su asiento, tampoco la dejaba dormir. Para su mala suerte, su mente también se puso en su contra y comenzó a rememorar lo sucedido hacía una hora.

¿Por qué todo le tenía que salir mal? ¿Por qué Michael tenía que haber sido un jodido hijo de puta y la había engañado? _¡Seis meses! _Grito su vocecilla interna exasperada. Hacía seis meses que el desgraciado había comenzado una nueva relación con otra muchacha. Y para su gracia eran antagónicas ellas dos. Una rubia despampanante, de un metro setenta seguramente. Tenía unos hermosos ojos claros y los senos, los senos eran otra cuestión. No sabía que a Michael le gustara esa clase de mujer, la que se operaba el cuerpo para agrandar sus atributos.

Él jamás había demostrado disconformidad con sus humildes pechos. Tampoco es que era un muro en planicie. No tenía dos sandías, pero algo había.

Bella miro apenada sus senos y con ambas manos se los tomó. La señora mayor que tenía a su lado la observó horrorizada. Lentamente separó sus manos de sus pechos y se sonrojó de tal manera que parecía un tomate.

El resto del viaje lo paso de la misma manera, incómoda en su asiento, pensando en Michael y encima de todo, la mujer a su lado la miraba intermitentemente con su mirada acusadora.

Cuando les dieron la autorización para bajar del avión, a los pasajeros, Bella casi paso por encima de todo el mundo para poder huir hacia su casa.

Estaba realmente cansada, agotada física y mentalmente. Estaba a unos pasos de su entrada y le parecían millas hacia la misma. Cuando al fin entro dejó todas sus cosas esparcidas por donde caían. La casa estaba toda a oscuras, no solo porque era de noche, sino también porque había cerrado todas las persianas de la casa antes de partir. Sin ganas de hacer nada más que acostarse, se dispuso a cumplir su deseo. Subió las escaleras, arrastrando los pies y fue sacándose lentamente la ropa, hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Como calló en la cama se durmió.

Estaba preocupado, la había estado tratando de llamar todo el día, pero ella no contestaba ni el teléfono de su casa ni su móvil. Esta muchacha terminaría poniéndolo como loco.

Edward estaba manejando hacia la casa de Bella, preocupado porque no respondía sus llamados. Tal vez algo malo le había pasado. Ya era más de media noche y ella no respondía su celular.

Estaciono frente a su casa. En la entrada del garaje estaba su monovolumen, eso quería decir que estaba en casa. Se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo educadamente. Nadie respondió. Edward esperó a que alguien le abriera la puerta y como nadie lo hizo la golpeo nuevamente. Nada. Nadie le abría la puerta.

No sabía que hacer, no quería interrumpir nada íntimo, aunque era poco probable ya que no había ningún vehiculo estacionado, a parte del de Bella.

Le importo todo un carajo y se metió dentro de la casa de la muchacha. Entro sin ningún problema. Tendría que reñirla más tarde, la puerta estaba sin ningún tipo de seguro. Cuando Edward levanto la vista estaba todo en penumbras, lo único que iluminaba era la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta. Mirando con más detenimiento, el joven encontró unas maletas y cosas tiradas. Un bolso femenino, esta al lado del sillón, el móvil de Bella estaba a unos pasos más allá. Edward cerró la puerta tras de sí, y preocupado, fue hasta la escalera y encontró una blusa femenina, la tomo entre sus manos y la olió. Tenía el aroma de Bella, siguió subiendo y encontró sus zapatillas. Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación y observó unos jeans tirados en el piso. Buscó con la mirada a Bella y la vio acostada en medio de la gran cama, podía notar como movía su cuerpo incómodo, parecía que tenía un mal sueño. Edward se acercó un poco más a la muchacha y quedó paralizado cuando la vio.

La joven durmiente, tan solo llevaba un juego de ropa interior para dormir. Podía observarlo claramente, un sujetador rojo de encaje cubría precariamente los senos de la muchacha y unas pantys haciendo juego mostraban más de lo que ocultaba. El cuerpo de Edward estaba reaccionando a lo que veía. La voz de Bella logró despertarlo de la breve ensoñación que tenía.

–Michael. Michael –decía la joven lastimosamente. Esto era patético para Edward, o por lo menos así se sentía. Él preocupado había venido a ver como estaba la morena y ella no hacía otra cosa más que llamar a su novio. Lo mejor sería salir de allí.

Edward dio un largo suspiro, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando otras palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

–Eres un hijo de puta Michael –Bella espetó las palabras con asco, aún en sueños.

Edward no pudo hacer más que reírse, acto que despertó súbitamente a la muchacha.

– ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –preguntó indignada, enojada y adormecida.

El joven quedó sin habla, la imagen de Bella lo impactó al instante.

Al pronunciar las palabras, la joven, se había incorporado un poco y estaba recargando todo su peso sobre uno de sus brazos. Su pelo, despeinado, daba la impresión de que había tenido una noche desenfrenada de sexo. Su atuendo tampoco ayudaba mucho, y para colmo, ahora, uno de los breteles del sujetador se había deslizado por sobre su hombro, dejando un poco más de su pecho izquierdo al descubierto.

Edward degustó el cuerpo de Bella con la mirada, y ella pudo notarlo al instante. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto se puso roja como un tomate y se tapó con la sabana.

– ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¿Por qué mierda me miras de esa manera? –

–Yo solo vine a ver cómo estabas y tú... tú estás así. –las palabras se trababan en la boca de Edward, había olvidado cómo hablar.

Bella pensó la respuesta del muchacho y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en ese horroroso día, rápidamente la tristeza volvió a ella, inundándola y agobiándola. Las lágrimas volvían a surcas sus blancas mejillas. Por un momento llegó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño y que cuando despertara todo seguiría siendo como antes.

Edward, preocupado por Bella, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, para así poder arrullarla. En el instante en que la joven bajo su mirada, él pudo sentir que había algo que no andaba bien.

– ¿Qué sucedió cariño? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? –Edward estaba, ahora, abrazando a Bella. Ella había apoyado su rostro en el duro pecho del muchacho. Se sentía reconfortada y segura. Le gustaba la sensación que Edward le estaba dando, pero a la vez se sentía terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido con Michael. Así que hablo. Hablo para poder sacarse todo lo que tenía adentro.

–Michael me engaño. Lo encontré teniendo sexo con una rubia increíble. –Bella volvió a recordar los grandes senos de la rubia y lloró con más congoja.

–Es un idiota de primera. No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso –Tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y siguió hablando–. Tú que eres tan hermosa y nadie se compara contigo. Él no se merece ninguna de tus lágrimas. ¿Dime que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? –a este punto sus bocas estaban a centímetros una de la otra.

–Bésame. –dijo Bella, y se dejó hacer.

Edward no esperó una segunda orden, sino que obedeció de inmediato.

Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y acarició tiernamente sus labios con los de Bella. Una corriente eléctrica los atravesó a ambos, Edward quiso ser tierno y delicado, pero el hambre de Bella no se lo permitió. Ella cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, cayendo los dos en la cama, él sobre ella. El beso se intensifico. La muchacha, metió su lengua dentro de la boca del joven de cabello cobrizo, y lo acarició tiernamente, saboreando todo lo a su alrededor. Las manos del muchacho comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la joven. Pudo sentir cada una de sus curvas y su suave y hermosa piel.

Algo, no se qué, hizo clic en la cabeza de Edward y se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban subiendo de nivel. Tiernamente, pero firme a su vez, el joven se fue separando de la muchacha, que desconcertada lo observaba como se alejaba de su lado.

Edward se levantó de la cama y dijo:

–Espera un momento. Regreso enseguida –.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por los rr que me dejaron, realmente se los agradezco.**

**Quería decirles que de ahora en más voy a publicar más seguido ya que, gracias a Dios, ya termine mis clases en la facultad. Voy a tratar de hacerlo todas las semanas y probablemente sean dos capítulos. Pero de ser lo contrario les pido mil disculpas.**

**Gracias nuevamente y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Only Love. **


	5. Un golpe duro

Capítulo 5: Un golpe duro

"...Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor..."

Bella, Crepúsculo-.

Waho… Un beso. ¡Y qué beso! Edward había tenido la necesidad de alejarse de Bella, ya que de otro modo, no iba a poder parar hasta hacerla suya.

Sus tiernos labios, pidiendo a gritos ser devorados por su boca hambrienta. Y él, que no quería negarse a tremenda súplica.

Pero no podía permitir que el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza gobernaran sobre las decisiones de Bella. Que un momento tan hermoso y mágico, como lo es hacer el amor, fuera bajo los efectos del despecho y la desolación que ella sentía en ese momento.

Es por esa razón que; Edward, había desistido de la idea de tener relaciones esta noche con su querida Bella. Y; en su lugar, decidió preparar un bocadillo de media noche, para la muchacha, y acompañarla en su dolor, en vez de aprovecharse de él.

Caminó hasta la cocina y buscó en el refrigerador todos los implementos necesarios para preparar lo que tenía en mente. Una vez finalizada su tarea, tomó la leche tibia y los emparedados y los llevó hasta la habitación de Bella.

Cuando ella finalmente lo visualizó, se llevó una sorpresa. Esperaba poder, al fin, tener sexo esta noche. Pero aparentemente los deseos de Edward eran otros.

El joven no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la desilusión de la castaña, y sintió pena por ella. Pero no podía abusarse de la situación.

–He traído algo para que comas –dijo levantando un poco el plato y el vaso que llevaba en sus manos.

–Gracias –dijo mientras tomaba las sábanas para tapar un poco su desnudez.

Bella movió un poco su cuerpo, para así dejarle lugar en la cama a Edward, para que él también estuviera cómodo.

–Lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió, Bella.

–No me engañas. Se muy bien que quieres decirme el famoso "te lo dije". Está bien, hazlo –su voz resignada demostraba lo doloroso de su situación.

– ¿Por qué piensas que quiero regodearme de tu desgracia? –su pregunta denotaba un toque de indignación real–. Lo único que quiero para ti es lo mejor. Jamás me alegraría de tus desdichas.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que no terminaron los emparedados.

–Sigo sin poder creer que Michael me haya hecho esto a mí. Íbamos a casarnos.

Las palabras de Bella golpearon fuertemente en el pecho de Edward, tenía unas inmensas ganas de matar al desgraciado que la había lastimado de aquella manera.

–Se que en este momento sientes como si tu mundo se cayera a pedazos, pero no olvides que las cosas siempre suceden por un motivo en especial. Tú puedes superar esto y Michael se arrepentirá de haber sido tan idiota.

Edward envolvió a Bella entre sus brazos y ésta sintió el confort por parte de su compañero.

El sueño llegó lentamente, guiando a los muchachos hacia los brazos de Morfeo. Abrazados, como estaban, y con poca ropa se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

– ¿Pero qué diablos es esto? –la voz de Michael despertó abruptamente a Bella, que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Edward–. Parece que no esperaste mucho tiempo para acostarte con cualquiera en _nuestra_ cama. Eres tan puta como cualquiera.

–Cierra esa boca asquerosa que tienes y piensa muy bien antes de hablar así de Bella –esta vez fue Edward el que defendió el orgullo de la castaña.

Bella, que estaba observando la escena incrédula, no podía emitir una frase coherente.

–Tú no me vengas a decir lo que puedo o no hacer. Esta es mi casa y ella es mi mujer todavía.

–Aguarda un momento. Yo ya no tengo nada contigo, eres un cerdo ególatra, y por si no te has dado cuenta el compromiso se fue al caño, ¿me oyes?

–Perra estúpida. Estabas esperando la ocasión ideal para revolcarte con este idiota. Me dan asco y vergüenza ajena.

–Te dije que cuidaras bien lo que decía de Bella, Idiota –acto seguido, Edward se tiro sobre Michael y comenzó a golpearlo con furia, mientras hablaba–. Si me la quiero tirar es mi problema, ya no te pertenece, ahora es mía. Y me quiere a mí. Idiota.

Edward y Michael rodaban por la habitación entre golpes e insultos. Bella, desesperada, no sabía qué hacer.

–Por favor no sigan. No peleen. Edward por favor, para. Se van a matar –gruesas lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Bella. Tenía miedo mezclado con dolor y odio. No podía creer que se la disputaran como si fuera un trofeo.

Todavía llorando, rebuscó por la habitación; con la mirada, algo con lo que parar la pelea de los muchachos.

Al lado, en la mesilla de noche; vio su vaso, todavía lleno, con leche. Rápidamente lo tomó y lo vertió sobre ambos hombres. Desorientados, Edward y Michael, miraron en dirección de Bella.

–Ya es suficiente. Estoy cansada de que me traten como a un objeto inanimado. Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene derecho sobre mí. Lo que haga, de ahora en más, será sólo mi problema. Los quiero lejos de mi vida. Sobre todo tú Michael, no quiero verte nunca más. Esto se terminó. Ya no hay un nosotros, solo porque tú lo arruinaste acostándote con una fulana. ¡Fuera de aquí, ambos! –Bella hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando la puerta de la habitación.

–Pero yo... –Edward trato de excusarse.

–Dije que fuera. No quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos. Tú tampoco tienes derecho alguno sobre mí.

– ¿Tu crees que todo esto se termina aquí? Estas muy equivocada Bella, esto no se ha terminado. Te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa y puedo venir cuando se me plazca. Ten cuidado de no encontrarte sola. –Michael dijo lo último con un aire de psicótico, para luego marcharse de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa.

A Bella le dio algo de miedo lo que dijo su, ahora, ex novio. Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Edward, que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación; mientras terminaba de vestirse, no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que no llegó a la puerta de la habitación.

–Espero que sepas lo que haces. –dio un largo suspiro y continuó–. No olvides que siempre puedes contar conmigo, cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame.

Bella quedó totalmente sola en la habitación y en la casa. Rememoró una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido y mientras más pensaba en las palabras de Michael, más inquieta se sentía. Había pasado una hora desde que Edward se había ido y ella se sentía cada vez más sola.

Un ruido en la planta de abajo hizo que estuviera alerta y nerviosa. Se levantó de la cama y se asomó por el marco de la puerta, oyó otro ruido y rápidamente se encerró en su habitación. Se lanzó sobre su cama para tomar el teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Estuvo a punto de marcar a Edward, pero rápidamente cambió de idea y llamó a Rosalie, rogando que no la matara por llamarla a horas tan altas de la madrugada.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Bella le había suplicado a Rosalie por su presencia en la casa, y ahora estaba esperándola ansiosamente. Desde su estratégico lugar, frente a la ventana de su habitación, vislumbró el coche de Emmet; pudo ver con claridad las siluetas de sus amigos, hasta que los perdió de vista una vez que entraron a la casa.

Bella siguió mentalmente los pasos de Emmet y Rosalie. Entraron al vestíbulo, siguieron por el corredor hasta las escaleras, con paso tranquilo y casi silencioso comenzaron a subirlas; y digo casi silencioso, porque de no ser por la maldición que exclamó Emmet, hubiesen cumplido con su misión de espías supersecretos.

–Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? –fue lo primero que dijo Rosalie, una vez ya en la habitación.

Bella corrió al encuentro con su amiga, y la abrazó. La rubia correspondió el abrazo, de una manera casi maternal.

–Rose, él me engaño. Lo encontré follando con una rubia operada. Es un desgraciado –la castaña lloraba amargamente, sobre el pecho de su amiga.

Emmet, al observar la escena y escuchar lo dicho por su amiga; se acercó hasta las muchachas y las rodeó en un gran abrazo de oso.

–Oh, Bells, lamento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido, y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable. Si yo no te hubiese presentado a ese idiota, tú no estarías pasando por esto ahora.

–Rose, no es tu culpa que Michael no pueda mantener su pene dentro de su bragueta.

–Lo mataré, Bells. Lo haré por ti. Traeré sus bolas en plato para que puedas quemarlas. Ese mal nacido recordará toda su vida que nadie se mete con el clan de los Cullen –Emmet no podía contener su furia. Se sentía muy mal por su amiga.

–Osito ¿no crees que es demasiado? –dijo Rose, mirando a su novio.

–No, eso es lo que se merece. Bella cuéntanos cómo ocurrió todo –su instinto de abogado salió en ese momento.

Fue así como Bella terminó por volver a contar lo ocurrido con Michael y, esta vez, con Edward también. No fue hasta que la castaña dijo que se sentía un poco insegura con respecto a su seguridad y a Michael, que Emmet la interrumpió.

–Es un cobarde. Mira que amenazar a una mujer. Lo mataré, está decidido.

–Muchachos, yo se que soy una cobarde de primera, ¿pero les molestaría mucho que me vaya unos días a su casa, con ustedes? Soy pequeña. Ocupo poco espacio y como poco. Se cocinar, de hecho.

–Cariño; pues, verás –esta vez fue Rose la que habló–. Jamás te negaría un lugar en mi casa. Eres como mi hermana y te amo, pero, tenemos una fuga de gas en la casa y nos han dicho, los técnicos, que para mañana tenemos que desabitarla. Es por esa razón, que nos vamos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

–Oh, ya entiendo. No se preocupen. Estaré aquí, entonces –dijo Bella con resignación.

–Nada de eso. Tú te vienes con nosotros. Nada de quedarte aquí tu sola con loco dando vueltas. Además, tú eres una más de la familia y mis padres te adoran. Y sé de alguien que estará más que feliz con la noticia.

– ¿Tu crees Emm? Es que no quiero incomodarlos –dijo Bella ignorando la última parte.

– ¿Pero qué disparates dices Bella? Tú no incomodas, y Emmet tiene razón, Esme y Carlisle estarán felices –Rose volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

**¡Hola todo el mundo! Lamento muchísimo que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización. Pero a mi defensa tengo que decirles que me robaron y perdí todo lo que tenía, así es que tuve que empezar todo desde cero.**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Voy a tratar de actualizar en estos días. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Un fuerte abrazo y beso gigante.**

**Only Love.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Apuestas.

"...Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante y brillante, misterioso, perfecto, y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano..."

Bella, Crepúsculo-.

Bella se acomodó en la cama para seguir durmiendo; pero los molestos rayos de sol, que pegaban en su rostro, le impidieron hacer lo planeado. Dio un bostezo y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Trató de orientarse en el lugar en el que estaba; y como flashes, aparecieron en su mente, imágenes de la noche anterior.

Recordó a Michael, y a su engaño. Recordó la pelea entre él y Edward. También que los había echado de la casa y acto seguido había llamado a Rose. He ahí el porque, que ahora ella estaba durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes de los Cullen. Se sintió realmente mal por haber sido tan cruel con Edward, cuando el no había sido más que un buen hombro en el que llorar.

Bella despejó esas ideas de la cabeza y chequeó la hora en el despertador que tenía junto a ella. Le dio vergüenza la hora en la que se había levantado, así que rápidamente tomo un baño y se fue directamente al comedor.

La mesa en el centro de la habitación, con dos puestos para desayunar, le demostraron a Bella que tenía compañía; y si acaso eso no era suficiente, con solo mirar a Edward pudo confirmarlo.

Pudo identificar rápidamente los lugares golpeados, en el rostro del joven. Grandes cardenales se comenzaban a formar alrededor del ojo derecho y en la comisura, del labio, izquierdo. Sumado, también, el corte que acompañaba al cardenal de la boca.

Una oleada de culpabilidad llegó a ella sin previo aviso, y lo único que sus instintos atinaban a hacer, era ir y besar el rostro herido.

– Buenos días –pronunció levemente Bella.

Edward, que hasta este momento no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha, se sintió ligeramente sobresaltado. Por lo tanto, tardó un poco más en corresponder al saludo.

– Buenos días para ti también.

Bella se acomodó en su puesto, frente a Edward, y comenzó con su desayuno.

El tenso silencio entre ambos muchachos no dejaba de inquietar a Bella, que a cada instante, se removía en su asiento. Incomoda, trato de entablar una charla.

– ¿Te ha dicho alguien por qué razón estoy aquí? –dijo casi titubeando.

–Mi padre hablo conmigo esta mañana, justo antes de irse con mi madre. Y Emmet no se quedó atrás, advirtiéndome que no te molestara. Así que si eso no responde tu pregunta, seré directo. Sí.

–Ahmm...

Bella podía sentir la hostilidad en su voz, y cierta parte de su ser lo entendía perfectamente. Pero otra parte, más grande e importante, le dolía el trato que Edward tenía para con ella.

– Oye, Edward. Yo, lamento enormemente lo que sucedió anoche. La forma en la que reaccione, y en cómo te trate. Sé que no merezco tu perdón. Pero, solo, quería que supieras que lamento haberte pedido que te fueras de mi casa de esa manera – Bella no podía mirar el rostro del muchacho, mantenía su atención fija en cómo sus manos estrangulaban la servilleta.

– ¡Claro Bella! Tu siempre estás perdonada en todo lo que haces –la nota cínica en su voz era tan clara como el agua. A Bella le dolió, pero se lo aguantó. Él tenía razón en estar enojado con ella.

– ¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios? –la joven había notado el color feo que estaban tomando las heridas, y en cómo Edward se quejaba silenciosamente cada vez que masticaba. O algo tocaba el corte en el labio.

Desconcertado, contestó la pregunta inesperada de Bella.

–En el segundo cuarto, a la derecha.

Bella se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió por el camino señalado por Edward. A los pocos minutos volvió con una caja blanca en sus manos. Se acomodó en el asiento de al lado del muchacho y la abrió.

Tomó un poco de algodón y un desinfectante, que había en el lugar, y acercó su mano al labio de Edward.

Este no tardó en alejarse de la mano de Bella, puesto que el escozor lo tomó por sorpresa, doliéndole más de la cuenta.

–Lo siento. Lo haré más despacio para que no te duela.

Volvió a acercar su mano a la herida del labio, pero esta vez, con más delicadeza. Desinfectó todas las lastimaduras, y puso una crema en los cardenales.

Bella tomó conciencia de que su mano permanecía más tiempo del necesario en el rostro de Edward, pero no le importo. Acarició una y otra vez los lugares heridos por su culpa, como si tratara de borrar el dolor con sus cuidados.

Edward, por su parte, se dejó seducir por el dulce roce de la mano de Bella, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se estaban besando.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de Bella, sintió que su corazón comenzó a vibrar de manera inesperada. Un intenso cosquilleo rondaba por las extremidades de la muchacha.

Edward, tiernamente, apoyo su mano en la mejilla femenina, acercándola un poco más hacia él. Su lengua delineo el contorno de sus labios. En respuesta, Bella, abrió su boca; dejando salir su lengua para que se consumara su encuentro.

El beso se fue tornando apasionado, las manos de él recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, sin miedo ni inseguridades. Por el contrario, Bella, las enredo en el sedoso cabello de él.

Sólo separaron sus labios para respirar, pero Edward jamás los quitó de su rostro. Lentamente, dejó una huella de besos por todo lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello. Y estando ahí mismo, le habló:

– Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresia –señaló–. Se me hace la boca agua.

– Si, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga qué apetitoso es mi aroma.

Edward rió entre dientes y luego suspiró.

–No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para dar un espectáculo. Quizás deberíamos ir a mi habitación.

– Sigue soñando, Edward. Esto es solo mi manera de decir "lo siento".

– Mmm… De modo, que permitiré que me golpeen más a menudo por ti. Así, tal vez consiga algo más que unos simples besos.

¿Y qué es lo que tú esperas de mí?

– Bella, por favor. Ambos somos adultos y sabemos lo que hacemos y queremos. Tampoco estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Ten presente, puedo asegurarte, que conmigo pasarás la mejor noche de tu vida.

Ofendida por las palabras de Edward, Bella contestó con todo el cinismo que había en ella:

– Gracias por tu oferta, Edward. Pero, cuando tenga ganas de estar con niños, ten seguro, que iré a la guardería.

Sin más, se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su habitación.

Se lanzó a la cama y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Unas horas más tarde, una somnolienta Bella, se encaminaba a la cocina. Aparentemente no había nadie en la casa. Fue a la heladera, y tomó un refrescó. Se sentó en un taburete, para poder disfrutar del aperitivo.

No paso mucho tiempo más que el teléfono de la casa comenzó a timbrar. Con paso inseguro lo tomó y habló:

– Buenas tardes. Residencia Cullen ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

– Hola –saludó una voz chillona–. Estoy buscando a Eddie, pero no atiende su móvil ¿tienes idea si se encuentra en la casa?

–No, lo lamento –mintió–. Él no se encuentra, pero puedes dejarle un mensaje.

– Uhmm... De acuerdo. Dile que lo espero esta noche en mi casa. Y que lo extraño.

– De acuerdo –gruño–. A nombre de…

– De Jessica Stanley, su novia. Dah.

Sin escuchar nada más, Bella, finalizó la llamada.

Tenía novia.

Eso no se lo había contado. ¡Era un granuja! ¡Un perro mentiroso! Pero ya la iba a escuchar.

Cegada por los celos y la furia, Bella corrió hasta la segunda planta. Y antes de pensarlo bien, ya estaba dentro de la habitación de Edward.

Algo para lo que Bella no estaba preparada, era encontrar a Edward follando con una mujer. Y claramente no era su novia, ya que no había pasado ni un minuto, que había terminado la llamada.

La joven quedo congelada en su sitio.

– Diablos… Lo lamento.

Y sin esperar más, volvió a correr. Pero, esta vez, en dirección a su habitación.

Un minuto más tarde, un Edward desprolijo y ligero de ropa irrumpió en la misma.

–Si vienes a excusarte, ahórrate tus explicaciones –Bella estaba roja como un tomate–. No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. Fue mi culpa por entrar en tu habitación sin permiso.

– Bella, lamento que hallas visto esa _escena. _Pero, quiero que sepas que, para mí, ella no significa nada.

Bella lo miró desconcertada.

–Tú eres a la que realmente quiero –agregó.

– ¿Pero de qué diablos estas hablando, Edward? Me dices que es a mi a quién quieres, cuando estas teniendo sexo a una habitación de distancia de la mía. Y para colmo de males, tu novia llamó. Dice que te espera esta noche en su casa. Eres una mierda, Edward. Igual que Michael y que todos los hombres.

– Mierda –susurró el joven–. ¿Y qué esperas Bella? Soy un hombre. Tengo necesidades. No puedes esperar a que aguarde por ti y que sea virgen.

– Aguarda un momento. Yo nunca te pedí nada. Jamás te di esperanzas, ni te prometí estar contigo. Todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, es porque tú lo has buscado, lo has planeado y te lo has imaginado. Yo no pido que seas virgen. Pero no trates de seducirme más. Estoy cansada de los hombres como tú.

– ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? –Edward se sentía ofendido y muy enojado.

– Si. Esto es lo que pienso.

– Di lo que quieras Bella, pero tarde o temprano caerás en mi cama. Y lo disfrutarás. Pedirás por mis besos y mis caricias. Tu no te me escaparás.

Edward se dio media vuelta, para retirarse de la habitación, cuando Bella habló:

– ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Una meta? ¿Un premio? ¿Soy tu mujer imposible, no? Todo lo que tú quieres, es todo lo que no puedes tener. Me querías porque estaba con Michael. Y cuando yo "caiga" –hizo comillas en el aire, con sus dedos– en tu cama, todo tu juego terminará. Me descartaras, como lo haces con esas pobres niñas.

– ¿De qué hablas Bella? Son puras idioteces. Yo te quiero a ti. Te quise antes de que ese idiota de Michael te tuviera, pero nunca me consideraste suficientemente bueno para ti. Siempre fui el niño con el que TÚ jugaste como quisiste.

–Para tu carro ahí mismo. Vuelvo a repetirte que yo jamás deposite ninguna esperanza en ti. Tú, como siempre, creyéndote el dueño de todo y de la verdad, creías que yo te pertenecía. Pero eso se acabó. Ya no soportaré esa actitud engreída tuya. Creyendo que puedes hacer y deshacer lo que quieres conmigo. Tienes que cambiar.

– ¿Mi actitud engreída? ¿Y qué es eso que supuestamente tengo que cambiar?

– ¡Todo! Eres engreído, mal educado, bruto, mete-narices-donde-no-te-llaman, no respetas a las mujeres. Crees que eres el centro del universo y por eso puedes pisotear a todos los demás. No aguantas sin tener sexo ni dos minutos – Bella enumeraba con sus dedos a medida que se sumaban más defectos a lista de Edward.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Dime, ¿en qué te concierne a ti mi vida sexual?

– ¡Me concierne cuando quieres hacerme a _mi_ parte de ella! Eres incapaz de mantener tu bragueta cerrada.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! Claro que soy capaz de no tener sexo cuando yo quiera.

– Bien, pues pruébalo. Demuéstrame que puede estar un mes en abstinencia.

¿Y qué gano yo con eso? –pregunto receloso.

Puedes ganar la noche que tanto anhelas. Una fogosa noche conmigo.

– ¿Y de lo contrario? ¿Qué pasaría si tengo sexo con alguien?

– Dejarás de molestarme y desistirás de tener una relación conmigo…–dudó y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza– Y bailaras vestido de mujer I love Rock'n Roll en un bar para que todos te vean, incluso Emmet.

– ¡Oh no, muñeca! Eso, si que no. No seré tu para las burlas. Y menos de Emmet.

– ¿Qué sucede Eddie? ¿Acaso no tienes fe en ti mismo? ¿No crees que eres capaz de pasar un mes sin sexo? –dijo Bella con una voz melosa y sobreactuada.

– Ya te lo dije, Bella. Soy capaz de hacer lo que yo desee. Te lo probaré. Pasaré un mes sin estar con nadie, pero a cambio, tú pasaras un mes entero conmigo, en mi cama. Es lo justo. Un mes por un mes.

Bella se tomo un minuto para pensar, antes de responder a Edward:

– Me parece justo. Un mes por un mes.

Edward y Bella estrecharon sus manos, cerrando de esa manera el trato.

**¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que me agregaron como favorito y siguen mi historia. Estoy muy contenta de que les este gustando. **

**Lamento mucho, el hecho de que pase cierto tiempo entre actualización y actualización. Pero es que tengo poco tiempo y me gusta que la historia este lo mejor redactada que se pueda. Sin embargo, les agradezco que me sigan leyendo y les agradecería más si me dejaran algún review u.u**

**No dejen de leer la historia, falta muuuuuy poco para el primer lemon y estoy muy ansiosa. Ya estoy trabajando en eso. **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que me dejen alguna señal ya sea review, alerta o lo que sea.**

**Las amoo.**

**Only Love.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Bueno para ti.

"...Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara..."

Bella, Crepúsculo-.

Edward salió de la habitación de Bella con un nuevo propósito en mente. Se desharía de la muchacha, que ahora no recordaba el nombre, que se encontraba en su habitación.

Ellos habían pasado los últimos cinco minutos trazando las reglas de la apuesta.

En primer lugar, Bella no podía estar con ningún hombre. Nada de citas, ni cortejos, ni nada. Esa había sido la primera regla de Edward.

En segundo lugar, Edward no podía masturbarse. No podía tener ningún contacto con sus partes nobles. Para hacer la agonía más palpable.

En tercer lugar, en el momento en que Bella sospechara, pensara o comprobara alguna teoría o hipótesis de que Edward había sido atendido de la manera que fuera, la apuesta se terminaría justo ahí.

La apuesta había empezado en el momento en que ellos habían estrechado sus manos, así que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Bella volvió a salir de su dormitorio y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, pero esta vez tomó la bebida y se dirigió a la sala de estar. En ella había una gran TV de pantalla plana, pero no era por eso por lo que Bella estaba ahí, sino porque desde su nuevo lugar –sentada frente a la TV– tenía una perfecta visión de la puerta de entrada. De ese modo podría ver en el momento exacto en el que la amiga de Edward se fuera de la casa.

Y no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando escuchó unas voces. Rápidamente se relajó en el sofá e hizo como si no pasara nada.

– Me lo he pasado genial, Eddie. Lástima la interrupción –Bella sintió una mirada en su nuca y se le erizaron los vellos de la misma–. Llámame esta semana ¿sí? Estaré ansiosa.

La cara de asco de Bella reflejaba su estado interior. A medida que la Barbie hablaba, Bella, movía su mano como una marioneta, imitando a la acompañante de Edward. Sintió un carraspeo y rápidamente se levantó de su sitio. Tomó los restos de la bebida y fue camino a la cocina. No sin antes pasar justo detrás de Edward.

Este estaba sopesando la mejor manera de sacarse de encima al ciempiés, en el que se había convertido la muchacha.

– Bueno, en realidad, no creo que sea buena idea. Pero de todas formas gracias por tu oferta –dijo con una tímida sonrisa, esperando lo peor de la joven que lo acompañaba.

Bella le dio una significativa mirada cuando la Barbie lo quiso besar en los labios. Con una buena maniobra pudo escaparse del beso.

Bella, que ahora los observaba desde el marco de la cocina, se reía sin parar. Y disfrutaba, de buena manera, el claro sufrimiento de Edward. Volvió a su lugar, frente a la TV; y cuando finalmente, Edward se deshizo de la Barbie, la acompaño. Todavía vestía su boxer al cuerpo, cuando Bella se percató de su desnudez.

– Podrías ir a ponerte algo más de ropa ¿no crees?

– No. Me siento muy a gusto así.

El timbre sonó y Edward fue a ver quién era. Cuando Bella no escuchó nada se paró y fue junto a él.

Frente a ellos, un muy furioso Michael, los miraba de arriba a abajo y de hito en hito.

– Me dan asco. No sólo te acuestas con él en nuestra cama, sino que también se revuelcan en la casa de Carlisle y Esme. No tienen vergüenza.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres Michael? –preguntó Bella agotada de siempre lo mismo.

– He venido a llevarte a casa. Toma tus cosas que nos vamos –Michael hizo ademán de tomar a Bella por su brazo, pero rápidamente Edward lo interceptó.

– Olvídate idiota. Ella no volverá contigo. Se queda aquí.

– Cállate niño. ¿A caso no ves que estas son conversaciones de adultos?

– ¿A quién le dices niño? Yo no veo a ninguno aquí. Solo a una dama y a un inútil animal bueno para nada.

– Edward, por favor –Bella tomó el brazo del joven para evitar una próxima pelea–. Déjalo estar. Y tú Michael, vete de aquí. Yo no iré a ningún sitio contigo.

– ¡Tú cállate zorra y vente conmigo! –Michael explotó de ira.

– Eres estúpido. Te dije que la trataras con respeto. Vienes a mi casa. Me insultas a mí y luego a Bella ¿no esperarás, acaso, que no tome represalias al respecto?

Edward no esperó más y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Y así comenzó una lluvia de puñetazos. Bella no sabía que hacer. Lloraba y gritaba histérica, sin lograr que aquellos hombres se separen.

Unos fuertes brazos hicieron aparición, sacando a Edward de arriba de Michael.

Esta vez fue Emmet el que habló:

– ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿A caso no ven como está Bella, par de idiotas?

Rosalie, quien había llegado junto con Emmet, estaba abrazando y consolando a Bella.

– Shh. Tranquila, ya pasó –su mano acariciaba el pelo de su amiga, a modo de tranquilizante.

– Vete Michael. Ella no quiere saber nada contigo. La has cagado –Emmet, como nunca, habló serio.

– ¿Quiénes se creen que son? Ella es _mi_ Bella. Me pertenece a mi, le guste a quien le guste –Michael no parecía él. Hablaba como un lunático– Nadie nos separara, jamás. No te descuides Bella. Te encontraré en donde sea que vallas.

– ¡Maldita Rata! Deja de decirle esas cosas. Te romperé la cara, desgraciado.

Edward golpeó a Michael en la cara, otra vez. Y cuando éste quiso devolverle el golpe, Emmet se interpuso en su camino.

– ¿No pensarás que dejaré que le pegues a mi hermano, después de lo que has dicho? Será mejor que te vallas, porque no será Edward el que rompa tu cara. Seré yo –Michael miró a Emmet con una mezcla de miedo y traición.

– Cuídate Bella, nunca sabes cuando un loco te puede llevar –Michael miro a Bella mientras decía esto último.

– ¡Michael! –exclamó Rosalie asustada por la amenaza.

– ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ya! –vociferó Emmet.

Bella solo lloraba. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan desprotegida en medio de un gran terror. Le estaba tomando pánico a su ex.

Su cara, mientras hablaba, se había transformado. Ya no parecía él. Bella estaba realmente asustada.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos, desde que Michael se había ido. Rosalie había calmado parcialmente, la angustia de Bella. Ahora se encontraban los cuatro tomando un té de hierbas sentados en los taburetes de la cocina.

– ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? –preguntó Rosalie, acariciando la espalda de Bella, mientras hablaba.

– Si, creo que ya se me ha pasado el susto.

– Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Es imposible que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados, mientras ese loco anda suelto –Edward hablaba hacia Emmet, en voz un poco más baja de lo normal, para no asustar más a Bella.

– Lo siento hermanito, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Michael no ha cometido ningún delito. No tenemos nada en contra de él, para denunciarlo.

– La ley apesta –dijo Rose con un puchero.

– Lo sé amor. Yo pienso igual. De todas formas ¿por qué estas medio desnudo? –dijo ahora Emmet mirando a Edward, rápidamente sus ojos se iluminaron con la esperanza de lo que se estaba imaginando–. No me digan que acaso, ustedes ya han… Ya saben. ¿Fornicado?

– ¡Emmet! –gritaron los tres al unísono.

– Osito, mide lo que dices –dijo Rose, con una mirada reprochadora.

– Emm, por favor no digas idioteces. Tu hermanito, como siempre, estuvo follando con alguna de sus amiguitas. Así que no es a causa mía que este medio desnudo. De hecho, nada de esto hubiese pasado si tú te hubieses ido a poner algo de ropa encima.

– ¿Cómo es que ahora todo es mi culpa? –dijo Edward algo encolerizado–. Yo solo te ayudé y tú me dices que todo esto es mi culpa. Estás loca Bella.

– Oigan, ambos, cálmense. Esto no es culpa de nadie. Entiendo Bells, que estés un poco estresada, pero Edward no hizo más que ayudarte –Rose fue la que interfirió ahora.

– Tienes razón, Rose. Lo lamento Edward. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa por esta situación. Michael me dejo los pelos de punta –Bella hablo algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

– No tienes por qué pedirme perdón, Bella. Entiendo que ese lunático te dejo mal. Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

– Gracias –musito simplemente ella.

– Bells, hay algo que tenemos que decirte. Con toda esta situación, nosotros pensamos que teníamos que hacerlo. Solo, no enloquezcas.

– Emm, no me asustes. ¿Qué han hecho? –dijo Bella precavidamente. Y con la duda clavada en sus ojos.

– Nosotros llamamos a Al…–la voz de Emmet fue interrumpida por una mucho más estridente y preocupada Alice.

– ¿Dónde se encuentran todos? ¿Bella? ¿Estas aquí? –Alice llegó a la cocina cuando pronuncia la última pregunta.

– ¿Llamaron a Alice? ¿Acaso están locos? ¡Estaba en su luna de miel! –una muy enojada, pero feliz Bella, les estaba casi gritando.

– ¡Oh cariño! He oído lo que ha ocurrido. No podíamos quedarnos ni un solo día más en París. Lo lamento mucho –Alice estaba abrazando a Bella mientras hablaba.

Una paz inundo el cuerpo de Bella, sintiéndose tan a gusto con su querida Alice. Por más que odiara admitirlo, estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado y sentirse reconfortada por ella.

Jasper, que llegaba justo detrás de su flamante esposa, con un aspecto muy agotado, habló:

–Nos hemos enterado esta mañana. Tomamos el primer vuelo que conseguimos. Lo lamento Bella. Es un idiota.

– Gracias Jazz. Pero eso ya no es lo que me preocupa.

Alice alejó, rápidamente, el cuerpo de Bella del suyo para mirarla bien.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, Bella? –el sexto sentido de Alice le dijo que algo andaba muy mal. Y luego de que todos contaran el resto de la historia, supo que no se había equivocado–. Tenemos que hacer algo. Vamos a denunciarlo.

– Ya lo hablamos, Allie –dijo Bella, ahora ella reconfortaba a su amiga–. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Él no me ha hecho nada directamente. Nadie tomará enserio una denuncia en contra de él.

– Oh. Ya veo. Bien, pues, no te puedes ir de nuevo a esa casa. No es para nada seguro.

– Lo sé. Ya lo había pensado. Al principio era una cuestión de orgullo, pero ahora es miedo.

Edward escuchó atentamente a Bella. Le dolió que ella estuviera tan asustada. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la abrazó fuertemente desde atrás.

– Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que creas necesario. Todos estaremos, yo estaré – rectificó– siempre para cuidarte. No dejaré que se te vuelva a acercar, ni te haga ningún tipo de daño.

Todos los presentes observaron la escena desconcertados. Ver a Edward tratando de una manera tan dulce y tierna a Bella. Y que ella se lo permitiera, no era algo que todos los días se pudiera apreciar.

– Gracias Edward –ella aceptó su abraso y lo correspondió mientras hablaba–. Pero ya lo había decidido. Buscaré un nuevo lugar para vivir. No me puedo quedar toda la vida con ninguno de ustedes. Todos tienen sus vidas y yo no puedo interferir en ellas.

–Bells, tu no eres ninguna molestia. Nos podemos turnar para estar contigo –Jasper habló con su habitual tono tranquilizador.

– Gracias a todos por ser tan buenos amigos. Pero no es necesario. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, mañana mismo iré a buscar un nuevo hogar.

Bella tenía muchas sensaciones mezcladas. Tenía miedo de Michael. Talvez estaba reaccionando de una manera paranoica o precipitada; pero sus ojos, sus ojos nunca habían mostrado tanta ira y descontrol. Y su casi explícita amenaza, la había dejado histérica. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer.

Por otro lado se encontraba Edward. Había sido tan tierno. La manera en la que la defendió, cuando Michael la trato de zorra. Y en cómo la abrazo cuando ella estaba mal.

A veces no lo entendía. Se portaba como un completo idiota, y otras veces era el hombre más dulce, tierno y considerado.

Tampoco podía olvidarse de Alice. Estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviese de vuelta, pero se sentía terriblemente culpable de que hubiesen tenido que adelantar el regreso de su luna de miel.

Y ahora tenía que pensar que tenía que buscarse un nuevo lugar para ir a vivir. No podía seguir viviendo con Edward y sus padres, se sentía algo incomoda. Tampoco se podía ir a casa de Alice y Jasper, recién habían regresado de su luna de miel y no podía ser una molestia más para ellos.

Tampoco para Rose y Emmet, ellos tenían su propia vida juntos. Tenían sus rutinas, y ella no podía interceder en ninguna de las vidas de todos sus amigos.

La decisión estaba tomada, mañana mismo buscaría un lugar donde vivir y sacaría el resto de sus cosas que todavía estaban en la casa que compartía con Michael.

Bella, Rose y Alice se habían quedado solas en la cocina. Mientras que Emmet y Jasper habían ido a la sala a ver algún partido. Edward, por su parte, se había ido a poner algo de ropa.

– Lamento haber sido tan desconsiderada. ¿Cómo les ha ido en su luna de miel? –preguntó Bella avergonzada.

– ¡Oh a sido increíble! París es un lugar tan bello. Deberían ir algún día.

– Tenlo por seguro, Allie –contestó Rose con la determinación en su mirada.

– Cambiemos el tema –Alice miro a Bella cuando habló–. Bella.

– Diablos –exclamó la susodicha–. ¿Qué hay conmigo, de nuevo?

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre mi hermano pequeño y tú?

– ¿De qué hablas, Allie? No pasa nada entre nosotros. Él sólo odia todo lo que sucedió y siente lástima por mí.

– ¡Oh por favor, Bella! Todos vimos cómo te abrazó hace unos instantes.

– ¡Bells! ¿Otra vez Edward? –esta vez fue Rose la que hablo emocionada.

– No hay un _otra vez_, Rose. Entre Edward y yo no hay nada y jamás lo habrá. Es un niño para mí o a caso no se han dado cuenta de la diferencia de edad. Estamos en puntos diferentes de la vida. Yo ya estoy lista para formar una familia, él recién salió de la universidad, no ha vivido nada. Jamás le haría algo como eso –Bella hablaba algo cabreada.

– ¡Oh por favor, Bella! No seas tan dramática. Son apenas tres años –dijo Alice hastiada.

– Se que son sólo tres años. Pero Edward es muy inmaduro, aún.

– ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, Bella? –Edward habló desde la puerta. Su cara estaba desencajada y sus ojos demostraban lo triste que estaba.

– Edward… –susurró Bella, mientras él salía rápidamente de la cocina–. Será mejor que hable con él.

Bella corrió en busca de Edward, imaginó que estaba en su habitación y no se equivocó. Entró en la misma sin pedir permiso alguno, y se quedó mirándolo.

– Edward, lamento mucho que hayas escuchado esa conversación. No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste, hum? Es porque realmente lo crees. Si tú hubieses sabido que yo estaba ahí, no hubieses dicho tales cosas. ¿A qué estas jugando?

– Yo no juego a nada, Edward. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué todo eso no era verdad? Bueno, no. Es la más pura y clara verdad, Edward. Tú eres un niño todavía. Recién terminas tus estudios. Yo estoy buscando empezar una familia. No jugar.

– ¿Por qué tan solo no puedes considerarme una buena opción para tu vida? Soy tan bueno como cualquiera, y te quiero más que ninguno –Edward se acercó desde su puesto y tomó las manos de Bella–. Yo te protegería de cualquier cosa, no dejaría que nada te ocurriera. Te cuidaría como lo que eres, lo más preciado en mi vida. Bella, yo te quiero.

– Edward, no sabes lo que dices. Tú crees que me quieres, pero no es así. Tú solo deseas lo que no puedes tener. Yo no seré una más en tu cama. No es eso lo que quiero –Bella sentía una angustia inexplicable. Tal vez fuera porque hubiese amado que las palabras de Edward hubiesen sido ciertas.

– Eres tú la única que no quiere ser feliz. Se que me deseas, pero no me consideras digno para ti –Edward afirmaban con dolor cada una de sus palabras–. Yo haría lo que sea por ti. Te daría la familia que tanto deseas. Cambiaría todos los aspectos de mi vida para ser perfecto para ti. Pero aún así no sería lo suficientemente bueno.

– Esas son patrañas. Edward, yo jamás te pederías que dejes algo por mí. ¿Por qué no entiendes? Tienes que buscar una mujer que sea la indicada para ti. Una que esté buscando lo mismo que tú. Ya me has escuchado, estamos en puntos diferentes de la vida. Tú buscas sexo, diversión, Ningún tipo de compromiso. Y yo no, todo lo contrario. Lo siento Edward. Tienes que vivir tu vida, antes de atarla a una mujer que ya lo ha hecho –Bella beso su mejilla y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, con el corazón estrujándosele.

– Redoblo la apuesta o nada –dijo él, con todavía algo de esperanza.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que has oído. Redoblo la apuesta. Pasaré un mes en abstinencia, y cuando gané me darás la oportunidad de probarte que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Que puedo ser el hombre que buscas, el padre de tus hijos.

– ¿Y que hay si no lo logras? –preguntó Bella recelosa.

– Me iré y jamás volverás a saber de mí. No te volveré a molestar.

– Me parece… – Bella dudo antes de hablar– Justo.

Edward y Bella volvieron a estrechar sus manos, pero en vez de soltarla, el joven la acercó más a su cuerpo y beso tiernamente sus labios.

Así es como un hombre cierra sus trates, nena.

**Bueno, no se ustedes, pero a mi me ha encantado este nuevo capítulo. Edward me rompió el corazón en algunas partes.**

**Espero haberles transmitido todas las sensaciones que Bella y yo padecimos. Me encantaría saber su opinión! Tal vez me estoy equivocando en algo o lo que sea. Me encantaría que me dijeran si es que les va gustando la historia. **

**Sigo agradeciendo a todos y cada uno que lee mi historia, gracias por tomarse ese tiempito.**

**Buenas noches a todos.**

**Only Love.**


	8. Un hogar

Capítulo 8: Un hogar.

"... Eres como mi marca personal de heroína..."

Edward, Crepúsculo-.

Al día siguiente, de todo el alboroto con Michael, Bella, Alice y Rosalie se la pasaron buscando una nueva casa para la primera. Se habían encontrado para desayunar temprano y luego comenzaron a hacer llamados.

Esme les había ofrecido algunos de sus contactos inmobiliarios y ellas los tomaron de buena gana. Hicieron llamadas, para concertar citas para ese mismo día; después de visitar tres casas distintas encontraron la indicada.

Se encontraba a un kilómetro de la casa de los Cullen y estaba en un barrio muy bonito. Muy familiar y seguro. La posible nueva casa era algo pequeña pero muy acogedora. Contaba con una gran sala que podía estar combinada con un comedor, seguida por una cocina mediana, y un baño pequeño, que componía la primera planta.

Subiendo por unas escaleras que daban origen a un corredor, se podían visualizar tres puertas. La primera habitación, y la que daba al frente de la casa, era la más grande. Tenía dos puertas más, una que daba a un baño privado y otra que dirigía a un enorme guardarropa.

En los otros extremos del corredor había un baño y una habitación un poco más pequeña que la primera.

A Bella le gustó mucho la última casa, le gustaba la distribución de las habitaciones y sobre todo la gran habitación principal.

– Creo que es esta, muchachas –dijo Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Lo crees...? Me gusta –dijo Alice esperanzada.

– A mi también me gusta esta casa, pero no se lo de la otra habitación. ¿Para que la necesitas, si vives sola? –esta vez fue Rose la que habló con un tanto de sensatez en su voz.

– Se que puede parecerte innecesaria, pero a mi me gusta. La podré usar como un estudio. Para poder escribir en tranquilidad.

– ¡Ay si Bella! Elige esta, me gusta. Y además ya se lo que le voy a hacer.

Como era de suponerse, Alice iba a decorar la casa que Bella eligiera.

Las muchachas hicieron el papeleo correspondiente para que Bella pudiera disponer de la casa en unas dos semanas.

La morena daba gracias al cielo, por haber estado ahorrando dinero. Y sobre todo por no haberse quedado con la casa que Charlie y Renné le habían dejado antes de morir en ese trágico accidente, que se los había llevado hacía ya cinco años. En su lugar, había vendido su antigua casa y había guardado, en el banco, ese dinero y un poco más; los cuales, ahora, se convertía en sus ahorros.

Luego de terminar con la casa, las muchachas fueron a un restaurante a tomar el almuerzo. El sitio era muy cómodo y ni hablar de la comida, la cual, era fantástica. Cuando al fin estuvieron las tres sentadas comenzó la charla.

– Bella, tengo grandes ideas para tu nueva casa. Mañana tenemos que ir a ver algunas cosas para la decoración. Tienes que elegir el color que deseas para la cocina, tu habitación y la sala. Y tienes que comprar muebles nuevos. No creo que podamos negociar algo con Michael.

– Lo sé, Allie. Solo quiero sacar el resto de mi ropa y algunas pertenencias que quedaron allí.

– Tal vez lo mejor sea que vallas con Emmet, no es seguro dejarte ir sola. Yo te acompañaré –dijo Rose algo angustiada.

– Gracias Rose.

– Mejor dejemos de hablar de este tema. ¿Por qué mejor, no nos dices que fue lo que hablaron, ayer, Edward y tú?

– Mmm, Allie, no creo que sea una buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no Bella?

– Bien... Te lo diré –dijo con un suspiro.

A continuación, Bella; contó, no en detalle, sobre la apuesta, y las múltiples discusiones que había tenido con Edward.

– ¡Bella, que buena noticia! – la exclamación de Alice demostraba lo exaltada que estaba.

– ¿Buena noticia, Alice? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que me he metido hasta el cuello con esta apuesta?

– Dinos la verdad, Bella –Rose usó su tono duro para hablar con su amiga– ¿Tú sientes algo por Edward, no es así?

Bella miró sus manos apretujando nerviosamente una servilleta, mientras pensaba en la respuesta. ¿Qué si sentía algo por Edward? Pues, claro que si. Cada vez que estaba con él se sentía protegida y cuidada.

Cuando contestó, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

– Creo… Creo que me estoy enamorando de Edward –dijo aún sin mirar a sus amigas.

– ¡Oh amiga, eso es genial! Podremos, al fin, ser cuñadas.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno, Allie? Tu hermano es un niño. No tiene un trabajo. Es un mujeriego y ni siquiera siente lo mismo que yo.

– Bella, sabes bien que eso no es cierto...Del todo –rectificó la rubia–. Edward tiene sus defectos, pero si hay que darle crédito en algo, es que ha estado enamorado de ti desde que te conoció.

– Rose, yo quiero una familia. En lo posible, ya. Soy conciente de que es algo apresurado, pero es lo que realmente deseo. Y yo no le podría pedir eso a Edward, él no está preparado aún. Y si eso no es suficiente, él tiene su vida en Inglaterra. Jamás me interpondría entre sus cosas, sus sueños y él. Aún le falta mucho para ser el cirujano que quiere ser, y eso conlleva mucho esfuerzo.

No puede darme el lujo de formar una familia conmigo y a la vez cumplir su sueño. Así que este tema "Edward" termina aquí. No quiero hablar más al respecto. Sumado que, dudo mucho que gane la apuesta. Yo misma me haré cargo de que así sea –Bella mostró una pícara sonrisa.

– ¡Esa es mi Bella! Yo conozco muy bien esa mirada –dijo riendo Rose.

Las muchachas no volvieron a hablar del tema Edward, en cambio, rondaron otros tipos de tema, como el viaje de Alice y el deseo de Rose y Emmet de tener un bebé.

– Yo creo que tenemos suficientes motivos para ir a celebrar esta noche ¿No lo creen? –Alice, con su habitual espíritu festivo, habló.

– Oh, Allie, ¿dime cuándo no has encontrado un motivo para festejar? –Rose reía mientras hablaba.

– Eso es cierto. Pero ahora hay muchos motivos. Así que, ¿qué les parece, The Red esta noche?

– Yo creo que es una buena idea –Bella dejó anonadadas a sus amigas, con sus palabras.

– ¡Oh Bells! Has caído en los poderes macabros de Allie. ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

– Muy graciosa, Rose –Alice se volteó para ver a Bella–. Este es un motivo mucho más grande para celebrar. Te amo amiga.

– Creo que con lo que diré a continuación dudarán de que yo sea la verdadera Bella… Necesito ir de compras. No creo tener nada para ponerme esta noche.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron shoqueadas. Y luego miraron fijamente a Bella.

Una hora y media más tarde; Bella, Alice y Rosalie se encontraban en el centro comercial comprando ropa. Las tres mujeres ya iban llevando entre dos y cuatro bolsas, cada una.

Después de seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo, entraron en una boutique de lencería y comenzaron a probarse diversos conjuntos.

Rose estaba desfilando un baby doll, color rojo pasión. El susodicho dejaba al descubierto una gran porción de piel y entre ella se encontraban los pechos de la rubia.

– Definitivamente esto volverá loco a mi osito – dijo mientras se observaba en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

– ¡Claro que sí! Espero que con eso te quedes embarazada – Alice observaba su propio conjunto mientras hablaba, era color rosa pálido y de dos piezas.

– Tenlo por seguro, Allie.

En ese momento, Bella salió del probador, vistiendo un conjunto de color azul. El cuál resaltaba y hacía más voluptuosos los atributos de la morena.

– ¡Wow! –exclamaron Rose y Allie al unísono–. Edward dejaría el país, el mundo o lo que se si te viera con eso puesto –finalizó Alice.

– ¿Ustedes creen? Me gusta, pero no se. Me da un poco de pudor.

– ¿Pero de qué hablas, mujer? Estás genial. Cualquier hombre que te vea con eso tendrá una erección más grande que la torre Eifel.

– ¡Rose! Que cosas dices –Bella estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Bella terminó comprando ese y cinco conjuntos de ropa interior, más. Todos diferentes el uno del otro. Había de todo, de encaje, de seda, de color rojo, negro, azul y rosa.

Y no solo eso. Había comprado mucha más ropa, vestidos, faldas. Casi había renovado su guardarropa.

Y como era para esperarse, Alice y Rose no se habían quedado atrás.

Las muchachas decidieron ir a vestirse todas juntas a la casa de Alice, ya que Jasper había llamado y había dicho que iría desde el hospital, acompañado de Edward. Es así como comenzó la sesión de depilación, maquillaje y peinado, en la casa de Alice.

Al cabo de tres horas ya estaban listas para salir y matar.

Alice llevaba un vestido rosa chillón ceñido a su cuerpo. Le cubría desde un hombro hasta mitad de los muslos. Sumado a unos accesorios, su pelo corto y despeinado y un maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos y labios, había quedado perfecta.

Rose, por otro lado, había decidido llevar una falda negra, muy corta, y un top rojo. Había peinado su largo y rubio cabello en una coleta alta, dejando su esbelto cuello descubierto.

Bella había quiso cambiarse en la otra habitación, ya que quería sorprender a sus amigas. Terminando con los últimos detalles, la joven, observó detenidamente la figura que el espejo le mostraba. Un vestido negro con mangas largas se amoldaba a cada milímetro de la morena, como si fuera una segunda piel. Finalizaba un poco más abajo del trasero. Un gran escote dejaba, una buena parte de sus senos, a la vista.

Contradiciendo todos los prejuicios contra los tacones, Bella, vistió sus pies con unos zapatos de diez centímetros de alto. Estos los cubrían en su totalidad.

Finalizó su look sexy con una chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello caía en salvajes ondas, por su espalda. Y sus ojos muy delineados y ensombrecidos con maquillaje negro, la hacían ver más sexy.

– Muy bien muchachas, echen un vistazo –dijo desde donde estaba hasta la habitación continua.

Alice y Rose entraron en la habitación y contemplaron a una Bella totalmente distinta a la que conocían.

– Wow... Estas increíble... –dijo Rose con la boca abierta.

– Bella ¿estas segura que no buscas que mi hermano se quede a vivir aquí en Forks? –se podía notar el tono jocoso de la más pequeña.

– ¿Así de bien crees que luzco? –Bella copió el mismo tono.

– Amiga, estás de infarto. No podrás despegar a Edward de tu lado.

Las tres mujeres no dijeron nada más, solo tomaron sus bolsos y partieron hacia The Red.

Les llevó unos quince minutos llegar hasta el punto de encuentro, con los muchachos. Habían decidido ir en el auto de Alice, de hecho, era el único auto disponible, dado que, ni Bella ni Rose los tenían con ellas.

Una vez que el mismo estuvo estacionado frente al bar, las muchachas bajaron, y se encaminaron al recinto. The Red no era un bar de lujo, ni una discoteca de moda. El lugar no poseía grandes comodidades, estaba mediocremente pintado, por dentro y por fuera, la iluminación no era la gran cosa y los baños eran un asco. Pero no era por eso por lo que el grupo había decidido acudir a ese lugar, sino, porque era el mismo punto de encuentro que tenían desde que eran unos adolescentes.

Adentro, la música llenaba todos los rincones y el humo de cigarrillo le daba la típica imagen de bar de mala muerte. Para ser tan temprano había mucha gente en el recinto. Bella, parada en su sitio buscó con la vista a Edward, mas no lo encontró.

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la barra? –propuso Rose–. Así podremos esperar a los muchachos.

– Claro –dijo Alice, quien miró a Bella para escuchar su respuesta. Esta solo la miró e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de asentimiento.

Caminaron hasta la barra, una detrás de la otra. Bella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rose sacudía su mano frente a sus ojos.

– Lo lamento, estaba en otro mundo –dijo con una sonrisa– ¿Me decías?

–Te estaba diciendo que qué te parecía comenzar con una ronda de tequilas.

–De acuerdo.

– ¡Cantinero! Una ronda de tequila para mi y mis amigas –Alice estaba sobre exaltada.

El barman rodó los ojos y sirvió los tragos.

– A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos –dijo Alice con su trago en la mano, al igual que las otras dos– ¡tres! –gritaron al unísono.

Bella, Alice y Rose se zamparon su primer tequila de la noche de un solo trago. Sus caras denotaban el ardor, a medida que el líquido bajaba.

– Esto me recuerda a algo –dijo Rose, mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su mentón y poniendo cara de misteriosa–. La última vez que hicimos esto mismo, tú, mi querida Bella; terminaste siendo llevada por nosotras a tu casa y llegaste tarde a la boda de tu mejor amiga –una deslumbrante sonrisa se posó en sus rojos labios–. Grandiosos recuerdos.

– ¿Por qué tienes que tener tan buena memoria, Rose? –dijo a modo de queja Bella.

–Es verdad, yo también lo recuerdo. Este no es tu fuerte Bells.

– Fue una noche desastrosa. Y si no me estoy equivocando, tú habías perdido una apuesta conmigo, Belly Bell –Rose la llamo con ese viejo apodo, causando escalofríos en Bella.

– No se de que me hablas, Rossy Rose –la morena no dudo en usar su arma secreta.

– ¡Lo había olvidado por completo, niñas! ¿Recuerdan cuando solo éramos unas crías? No fue hace tanto tiempo

– Claro que no, Allie. Fue, tan solo, hace diez años; por lo menos –la rubia recordó.

– Puede que tengas razón, pero estos son tiempos grandiosos, recuérdenlo.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos, y las tres mujeres ya se habían tomado otro tequila, cuando Edward, Jasper y Emmet hicieron acto de presencia.

Emmet y Jasper abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Edward, se quedó hipnotizado con la imagen que tenía frente a él. Bella estaba increíble, aunque la palabra "increíble" no le hacía justicia. La morena estaba alucinante, parecía un ser salido de otro planeta.

El muchacho trato de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero nada salía de sus labios.

– Wow, Bells, te luciste. Te ves excelente –dijo Emmet.

– Gracias Emm... hice lo que pude –Bella estaba muy avergonzada, ahora que se encontraban todos reunidos.

– Que modesta eres Bells. Emmet tiene razón, te ves muy bien.

– Gracias Jasper.

– Bien, dejemos de molestar a Bella. ¿Por qué, mejor, vamos a buscar una mesa? ¿Qué les parece?

– Alice tiene razón. Vamos osito. ¿Bells podrías traernos unas cervezas?

– De acuerdo, Rose –dijo Bella con un suspiro.

–Tú, Eddie, quédate y ayuda a la dama –Emmet posó sus manos en los hombros de Edward y lo empujo hacia Bella.

Segundos después todos se fueron en busca de una mesa, dejando a Bella y a Edward solos. Ella aguardó a que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Cansada de esperar; se dio la vuelta, hacia la barra, para hacer el pedido.

Lo único que Bella consiguió con su movimiento, fue que los ojos de Edward se posaran en su voluptuoso trasero. Se quedó como idiota mirándola.

– Buenas noches, preciosa –la cabeza de Edward, igual que la de Bella, se giró hacia la persona que había hablado–. ¿Estas sola?

Antes de que la joven pudiera responder, Edward se le adelantó, posando su mano en la cintura femenina, de una manera muy territorial.

– Por supuesto que no está sola. Esta conmigo, así que vete amigo –algo en la mirada de Edward asusto al otro hombro, quien se retiró sin discutir. La joven quedo algo sorprendida por la reacción de su acompañante, pero molesta por su trato, tan cavernícola.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –mientras hablaba, Bella, sacaba la mano de Edward de su cintura.

– No veo cual es el problema de que deje mi mano aquí –volvió a envolver su mano en la cintura femenina–. De lo contrario, tendrás a más de esos idiotas, detrás de ti.

– Creo que ese, no es asunto tuyo –mientras hablaba, volvió a deshacer el abrazo pero Edward no permitió que lograra su objetivo, y por el contrario, reafirmó su mano en donde estaba.

– De nuevo te equivocas, _nena_. Todo lo que a ti se refiere es mi problema.

Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron de un profundo rojo. Rápidamente desvió su mirada, pero no volvió a intentar alejar la mano de Edward, de su cintura.

– ¿Sabes, hay una cosa que me da vueltas en la cabeza? –con su mejor sonrisa ladeada, Edward observó a Bella, esperando su reacción.

– ¿Y bien? Dispara cowboy.

– ¿Podrías iluminarme y decirme por qué llevas esta ropa? –el aliento del joven acarició el rostro de Bella, al igual que sus manos, sobre las bien torneadas piernas de ella.

– ¿Qué, acaso, una mujer no puede sentirse bien consigo misma, y mimarse un poco? –una sonrisa pícara, iluminó su rostro, mientras que se alejaba dos pasos de Edward– ¿O es que me veo muy mal? –terminó la frase dando una vuelta en su sitio, mostrándose a su acompañante.

Edward estaba excitado, su miembro palpitaba en su encierro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando vio detenidamente a Bella. Quería huir de ese lugar con ella y hacerle el amor hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaran más.

La mirada hambrienta de Edward despertó a la diosa del sexo de su interior y sintió un dolor entre sus piernas. Las apretó juntas para conseguir un poco del alivio por el cual gritaba su centro. Mordió su labio inferior y recorrió, con la vista, el glorioso cuerpo del dios griego que tenía en frente.

En un momento de infinita lucidez, Edward, pudo comprender los planes de Bella. Ella quería sexo con él, y no iba a dudar en darle lo que necesitaba. La ropa, el peinado, el maquillaje y su comportamiento, todo eso era para él.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y en ellas relucía el deseo y la lujuria. Tuvieron una breve conexión de miradas, ya que el barman les trajo su pedido. En silencio tomaron las cervezas y las llevaron hacia la mesa en la que estaban los demás.

Edward y Bella habían sido designados a los extremos opuestos de la mesa, separados por Rose y Emmet, de un lado, y Alice y Jasper, por el otro. Todos tomaron sus cervezas y comenzaron una entretenida conversación, de la cual, ni Edward ni Bella, formaron parte. Ellos mantuvieron la suya propia, por medio de significativas miradas y coquetas sonrisas.

– ¡Oh por Dios, amo esta canción! –chilló Alice–. Vamos niñas –tomó a Bella y a Rosalie y corrieron hacia la pista de baile.

De fondo se podía oír una música movida y de un ritmo sensual. Edward no podía despegar su mirada de Bella, que al igual que él, lo miraba tímidamente mientras bailaba de una manera muy sugestiva.

– Hermanito, la traes loca –Emmet habló desde su sitio mirando a las tres mujeres en la pista de baile–. Espero que no desperdicies esta oportunidad.

– Emmet está en lo cierto. No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de sus miraditas.

– Eso, eso. Escucha a Jasper, parecían que se iban a revolcar arriba de la mesa, sin importar nada.

Edward largó una sonora carcajada, eso era justo lo que pensaba hacer si no hubiese sido distraído por Alice y sus ganas de bailar.

De pronto la música cambió, por una más lenta pero más sensual. Bella miró a Edward intensamente y este no esperó más invitación, rápidamente llego a su lado y comenzaron una danza erótica.

Las manos masculinas acariciaron el vientre femenino. Edward desde su posición, a la espalda de Bella, pudo sentir el trasero de ella. A la vez que una gran excitación comenzó a crecer entre los dos.

Alice y Rosalie se alejaron disimuladamente de los amantes. Bella y Edward, absortos de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siguieron bailando como si fuera el último día. Las manos de él recorrieron sin tapujos el cuerpo de ella. Acariciando discretamente sus senos, para llegar a su esbelto cuello y volver por el mismo camino.

Bella restregaba su trasero en Edward a sabiendas de los efectos que esto producía en el muchacho. Pasó su mano hacia atrás y acarició su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos en esas sedosas hebras y acercando su rostro a su cuello. Edward beso la zona lentamente, dejando pequeñas huellas húmedas desde debajo de la oreja hasta el hombro.

– ¿Quieres irte? –susurró él, con una voz ronca por la excitación.

Bella solo asintió, y sin pensar en nada más se fueron en el coche hacia la casa de Edward.

**Hola, hola! Se que soy una muy mala persona, y les pido mil disculpas. Sé que, como personas adultas que somos, me entenderán y comprenderán, también, que tengo una vida no lo que se diga ocupada, pero tengo ciertas responsabilidades y no puedo estar todos los días escribiendo.**

**Generalmente escribo los fines de semana, ya que no hay clases ni nada por el estilo. Espero que puedan tenerme paciencia, yo les prometo, les juro que lo voy a terminar y voy a tratar de actualizar un poco más seguido.**

**Así que no se preocupen porque no pienso dejarlo inconcluso, no se asusten!**

**Hay otro motivo por el que quiero finalizar este fic rápido. Tengo en la cabeza una nueva historia que me encanta y estoy muy ansiosa por publicarla. **

**Bueno en fin, eso. Espero que disfruten con este capítulo.**

**Para el próximo se viene el Lemmon! En un principio había pensado hacerlo en este capitulo, pero se iba a hacer demasiado largo, asique ya mismo lo voy a empezar a escribir y voy a tratar de publicarlo este finde.**

**Por último, quiero dejarles un beso enorme a todos y cada uno que se toma esos segundos para dejarme un rvw! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Only Love.**


	9. Es tan solo amor

Capítulo 9: Es tan solo amor.

"…_Dime por qué no ahora, Bella _–exigió él–. Y será mejor que no tenga nada que ver conmigo.

Todo en mi mundo tenía que ver con él. Vaya tontería esperar lo contrario…"

_ , Eclipse.-_

Los jóvenes apasionados llegaron a la habitación de Edward. Entre besos y caricias se acostaron en la cama, quedando Bella, apoyada sobre su espalda.

Edward comenzó a regar besos por su mandíbula, bajando por el cuello femenino y llegando a sus pechos. Él los acarició, por sobre el vestido, con su boca. Su camino volvió a ascender, desbocando toda su pasión en los labios de Bella.

Ella, sin poderse quedar quieta, acarició cada músculo de Edward, cada parte, sin llegar a su sexo. Tomó el borde de su playera y se la pasó por su cabeza, el movimiento le permitió a Bella apreciar el abdomen del muchacho, sobre ella. Edward no quiso ser menos y también fue en busca del borde del vestido de Bella.

Para podérselo quitar, ambos jóvenes, tuvieron que levantarse de la cama, quedando así, uno frente al otro. Rápidamente la prenda quedó tendida en el suelo de la habitación, y Edward boquiabierto con la imagen de una Bella muy sexy.

Sus bragas y sostén, dejando sus atributos, casi, al descubierto y dándole una forma apetecible. Sumando los altos tacones, el cabello despeinado y los labios hinchados, por los besos apasionados, provocaron un gemido por parte de Edward.

– ¡Oh Bella! No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo –Edward recorrió con la mirada el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, que estaba tan excitado como el suyo.

– Entonces, no esperes más. Ven y hazme el amor.

Bella no esperó a que Edward fuera hacia ella, sino que, prácticamente, se arrojó sobre él, cayendo los dos en la cama.

La muchacha besó intensamente a su amante, queriéndole transmitir sus deseos sexuales. Edward, no se hizo rogar, y acarició toda la extensión de su trasero, acercándola a su miembro, muy excitado.

– Yo sé bien lo que tratas de hacer aquí, nena –dijo Edward entre besos y caricias. Bella contestó sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.

– No sé a qué te refieres. Lo único que busco es calmar, el mismo deseo, que sé que tienes tú, cariño.

Edward sostuvo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la alejó, para poderla observar atentamente.

– Bella, ¿eres consciente de que esto terminaría con la apuesta?

– Edward –Bella usó el mismo tono condescendiente con él–, estaba pensando que, podríamos posponer la apuesta, hasta después de esta noche.

– No lo sé, nena. Creo que no estás pensando las cosas con la cabeza en frío –Edward se apoyó sobre sus codos, cambiando la temperatura en la habitación.

– Oye, escúchame bien –Bella lo tomó por el rostro y lo acercó al suyo–. He pensado en esto durante todo el _largo_ día. Quiero hacerlo, y estoy muy consciente. No compré esta maldita ropa interior sexy para que tú te niegues a tener sexo conmigo.

– Oh.

Bella no esperó más y volvió a besarlo con ímpetu, pasó sus manos por su pecho, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Una vez ahí volvió a mirar a Edward para prevenir su reacción, como él no demostró ninguna negativa, ella le sacó rápidamente sus pantalones, dejándolo solo en bóxers.

– Ahora si estamos a mano –Bella dibujó una coqueta sonrisa.

Edward tomó los pechos de Bella con su boca y su mano. Comenzó a masajearlos y morderlos, a la vez que a pellizcar sus pezones con la otra. Sin esperar más, terminó de sacarle su brassier.

– Ahora si estamos a mano, nena.

Bella daba pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras Edward daba atención a sus pechos, los besó, los masajeó y los mordió. Alejó sus labios de los pechos, solo para tomarlos con sus manos.

– Caben a la perfección en mis manos. ¿Lo puedes ver? Estamos hechos a medida… ¡Oh Bella!

Bella solo gimió en respuesta a las atenciones en sus pechos, por cortesía de Edward. En un intento de calmar su dolor, la joven, se froto sobre la erección; haciéndola, si es que era posible, más grande. El joven recorrió el cuerpo de Bella con la mirada, apreciando cada parte de su cuerpo, saboreando su sabor y sintiendo su dulce aroma, estaban embriagados de deseo.

Bella enganchó sus pulgares en la cintura del bóxer de Edward para poder sacárselo completamente, él comprendió lo que ella quería hacer, así que le facilitó el trabajo alzando las caderas. El miembro erecto se alzó frente a Bella, que sintió cómo su entrada se humedecía con la figura de Edward, tan imponente, sobre su cama, desnudo. Recorrió su torso con besos y caricias hasta llegar a su miembro, donde le dio atención con sus manos, masajeándolo. Edward, en respuesta, gimió, y movió sus caderas al ritmo de Bella, pero sintió que cada vez se acercaba más a su orgasmo, así que en un intento de aplacarlo, se distrajo quitándole las bragas a Bella.

Edward se giró a los dos, dejándola a Bella, nuevamente, bajo él. Acarició su centro, con sus delicados y largos dedos antes de hablar.

– Diablos, estas tan húmeda. Eres irresistible.

– Por favor, Edward. Hazme el amor de una maldita vez.

– Lo que tú quieras, nena.

Y de una sola estocada se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Bella. Ambos gimieron en respuesta a su satisfacción. Edward esperó a que el cuerpo de Bella se acostumbrara a su miembro, pero en cuanto sintió cómo las largas piernas femeninas se abrazaban a su cintura, no pudo contenerse. Comenzaron un vaivén desenfrenado, donde solo había palabras de amor, caricias y besos apasionados.

Los jadeos de Bella incitaban a que Edward acelerara su ritmo, dándose y dándole más placer a cada uno. Bella estaba tan excitada, se podía notar a la perfección, sus pupilas dilatadas, casi por completo. Su cuerpo, moviéndose de manera tan sensual. Su boca, jadeando, tratando de contener los gemidos más audibles, para no despertar a nadie. Todo eso hacía que el nudo que Edward llevaba en su interior quisiera disolverse y liberarse de una vez por todas. Pero se contuvo, para que las cosas no acabaran tan pronto.

Bella volvió a girarlos, quedando nuevamente ella arriba. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward, para tomar impulso y levantarse sobre sus rodillas y finalmente deslizarse sobre toda la longitud de Edward, robándole un sonoro gemido y una exclamación por su parte. Volvió a repetir el movimiento, pero esta vez más rápido, una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que sus paredes internas comenzaron a contraerse entorno a Edward, gimiendo los dos.

– ¡Oh Edward! Ya no aguanto más… –

– Ven Bella, córrete para mi, cariño.

Y como si eso hubiese sido el detonante para Bella, se corrió sin más, saltando sobre Edward para lograr la máxima fricción dentro de su ser, y jadeando bruscamente al igual que Edward, quién tomó fuertemente por las caderas a Bella, para marcar el ritmo para su propia liberación, gimiendo sonoramente, cuando la alcanzó.

Bella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Se sentía espléndida, agotada, pero genial. Todos sus músculos ardían por los movimientos feroces y su cabeza por las nubes.

Edward, por su parte, estaba extasiado, feliz y dichoso. Nunca en su vida había tenido semejante orgasmo, todavía sentía las repercusiones del mismo. Una oleada eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, haciendo que el bello de su nuca se le erizada con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

– Eso ha estado… Estupendo –Bella habló entre jadeos, todavía.

– Mmm… tienes toda la razón. Eres increíble.

– No puedo esperar para volver a repetirlo –una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios mientras observaba a Edward, quién le devolvió una más grande.

– Entonces no esperes. Vamos por el segundo round.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella, se despertó desorientada y adolorida. Todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados, le dolía especialmente los brazos y las piernas, los cuales habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener acción.

Se estiró en la cama y recordó la noche anterior. Edward y ella habían hecho el amor toda la noche, hasta que quedaron exhaustos. Una sonrisa ancha se formó en sus labios, y sus mejillas se colorearon por el pensamiento de querer repetirlo otra vez.

– Parece que estás de un muy buen humor esta mañana. ¿Algo que quieras compartir? –Edward la miraba desde su posición, sentado en la cama, y le sonreía en respuesta.

– Buenos días –dijo Bella tímidamente–. He pasado una noche estupenda, creo que tengo muy buenos motivos para estar de buen humor.

– Oh, creo que debería sentirme ¿alagado? –esa increíble y hermosa sonrisa ladeada se formo en su boca.

– Pues, creo que debería sentirse muy alagado, señor Cullen, dado que deseo más de usted –se volteó, abrazándolo por la cintura.

– Creo que lo estoy, señorita Swan. Así que mejor, no hagamos esperar más a sus deseos.

Edward se abalanzó sobre Bella, besándola con toda la pasión que tenía y con todo el amor del que era capaz. Acarició sus pechos delicadamente, para después pellizcar sensualmente sus pezones. Bella no pudo evitar gemir sonoramente, así que para acallar al próximo gemido, clavo sus dientes en el hombro de Edward. Él siseo por el dolor, pero aquello, más que dolerle lo encendió más aún.

Bajo una mano, acariciando su estómago, llegando al centro de Bella y acariciándolo delicadamente, haciendo que la espalda femenina se arqueara en respuesta.

– ¡Oh Edward! Amo tus manos –Bella pronunciaba entre jadeos y gemidos.

– Y yo te amo a ti, nena…

Bella no respondió a lo que dijo Edward, no lo tomó enserio. Ambos estaban muy excitados y decían cosas sin pensar, esa fue la respuesta de Bella a tremenda declaración.

Sin esperar más, Edward, la volvió a penetrar, lentamente; sintiendo cada músculo de Bella contraerse por la acción. Salió de su cuerpo, de la misma manera a como había entrado y volvió a repetir la acción una y otra vez, hasta que Bella no aguantó más y gruño.

– Más fuerte, Edward, más fuerte.

Y no esperó a un segundo pedido, bombeó frenéticamente el cuerpo de Bella hasta que sintió su propia liberación, instantes después de la de Bella.

Entre jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, ambos se acostaron en la cama abrazados.

– Hermosa manera de comenzar el día –Edward tenía una tonta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Parecían que las cosas se estaban poniendo en orden para Bella, todo le estaba saliendo genial. Pasó los siguientes días comprando muebles para su próxima casa y guardando sus viejas cosas en cajas, durante el día se la pasaba con Rosalie y Alice, y durante la noche haciendo el amor con Edward. Incluso Michael había accedido a que fuera a su antigua casa y se llevara sus cosas.

Claro estaba que para sus amigas no había pasado desapercibido aquella noche en The Red. Así que cuando al día siguiente se reencontraron la acribillaron con preguntas de todo tipo, las cuales Bella, había contestado con pudor. El hecho de que Edward fuera el acompañante sexual en cuestión permitió que las preguntas fueran repensadas y no vueltas a formular. Alice se había negado totalmente a saber sobre la vida sexual de su hermano.

Bella había dado gracias al cielo por eso, no quería contar todo lo que hacía con Edward dentro de su habitación, ya que hasta a ella misma le daba pudor recordar todas esas cosas.

Durante la semana que pasó, Edward pensó distintos planes para él y Bella. La había llevado a cenar a distintos lugares, habían disfrutado de una película en el cine –aunque se la habían pasado besándose y tocándose durante toda la función–, incluso habían ido a patinar sobre hielo.

Bella había tenido grandes dificultades en la última cita. El hecho de tener que mantener el equilibrio había sido un trabajo duro para ella y una estupenda oportunidad para Edward para estar todo el tiempo abrazándola. Claro que no había podido evitar las inminentes caídas de Bella, así como no había podido evitar reír a carcajadas.

– Eres un maldito, Cullen. Sabes que no tengo nada de equilibrio y me traes a patinar –dijo Bella enojada desde el suelo–. Deja de reírte y ayúdame a levantarme que tengo el culo todo adolorido por las malditas caídas –Edward le tendió su mano mientras seguía riendo.

– Sabes que no ha sido con intención. Simplemente pensé que nos divertiríamos aquí –dijo mientras trataba de calmar sus risotadas.

–Seh, claro. Vuélvemelo a repetir cuando aparezcan los cardenales.

Edward volvió a reír sonoramente, provocando que varias miradas se posaran sobre ellos dos.

– Adoro cuando te enfureces.

– ¿Con que si, no? Oh, cariño, no tienes idea de cómo me enfurezco. Jamás querrás verme realmente furiosa.

– Bella, me estas provocando… –una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Edward.

– ¿A qué te refieres con provocar…? –un grito agudo por parte de Bella interrumpió su frase, Edward ahora la llevaba sobre su hombro y estaba patinando hacia la salida.

– ¡Edward bájame ya! Estamos dando un espectáculo –Bella acompañó sus gritos con golpes en la espalda de Edward.

Edward empezó a tambalearse y a perder el equilibrio.

– Bella, aguarda. Vamos a caernos.

Edward sintió que estaban cayendo y para evitar lastimar a Bella, logró girarse a los dos y caer de espaldas con ella encima.

Una vez en el piso emitió un gemido lastimero y miró a Bella.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto y miró con los ojos entrecerrados, del dolor, a Bella.

– Mmm… Sí, eso creo. ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

– Mi espalda me está matando, pero estoy bien. Te he dicho que te quedaras quieta.

– Lo lamento, creo que después de esto no podremos hacer el amor –mientras Bella hablaba ayudó a Edward a levantarse–. Tendremos que esperar a que te mejores.

Edward miró con horror a Bella y la tomó entre sus brazos cuando habló.

– No, de eso nada, Swan. Tú y yo, esta noche en mi cama, es una cita.

– Siempre tan romántico…

Bella sonrió y comenzaron a patinar hacia la salida nuevamente. Llegaron al salón donde se cambiaban los patines y se sentaron para ponerse su respectivo calzado.

– Edward, ¿no crees que tus padres sospechan algo de lo nuestro?

– La verdad es que no lo había pensado. No creo que sospechen nada, o por lo menos no han sacado el tema. ¿Qué, acaso tienes miedo de que se enteren?

Bella rió enérgicamente antes de hablar.

– ¡Pues claro que no! Es solo que en las noches somos muy ruidosos y siento algo de vergüenza para con ellos.

– ¡Oh, Bella, por favor! Creo que somos lo suficientemente adultos como para preocuparnos por mis padres –paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de Bella–. En todo caso, creo que sería tiempo de que vallamos blanqueando nuestra relación.

Edward miró con una sonrisa radiante a Bella, esperando por su respuesta.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "blanquear nuestra relación"? –dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en las últimas tres palabras.

– Hace ya unos días que estamos juntos, y yo quiero estar contigo, y creo que tu también, así que no veo el problema a estar juntos –la sonrisa de Edward se fue deteriorando por la expresión de Bella.

– Yo… solo… –titubeo antes de aclararse la garganta– Yo solo creo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo más antes de hablar de una relación más seria –Bella se sintió mal por la clara desilusión en el rostro de Edward–. Esto no quiere decir que no lo podemos hacer más adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo –Edward se levantó de su lugar y le tendió su mano a Bella–. Deberíamos volver, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet irán a cenar a la casa de mis padres.

– Oh, bien. Vamos.

Antes de salir del recinto finalmente, Bella tomó por el rostro a Edward y depositó un amoroso beso en sus labios.

– ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó una vez que separó sus labios de los de Edward.

Después de un viaje en auto de unos veinte minutos y un silencio algo incómodo Edward y Bella llegaron a la mansión Cullen. Edward paró el motor y se quedó sentado en su lugar, Bella por su parte esperó a que él dijera algo, como no lo hizo, fue ella la que habló.

– ¿Estas muy enojado?

– No Bella, no estoy enojado. Solo estoy algo dolido.

– Oh, cariño. Lo lamento mucho. Mi intención no era lastimarte, solo estaba diciéndote lo que pensaba.

– No me lastimaron tus palabras, me lastimas tú. Siento que después de todo, yo no puedo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti y que jamás lo seré. Que no importa todo lo que yo te pueda dar, tú nunca lo tomarás.

Bella sintió que un balde de agua helada caía sobre ella. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que los sentimientos, que últimamente, rondaban sobre su corazón y su cabeza eran verdaderos. Sintió que el dolor en las palabras de Edward, era su dolor y que lo único que iba a sacárselos era la más pura y hermosa verdad. Sin esperar ni pensar habló.

– Te amo –esa simple frase, esas dos palabras, cinco letras, hicieron soltar una sonrisa espléndida por parte de Edward que salió desde su corazón y llego a su mirar–. Y nunca jamás vuelvas a repetirlo. Tú eres excelente para mí, todo lo que yo podría desear y más. Te quiero tal cual eres y tomo todo lo que me ofrezcas.

– ¡Oh Bella! No puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que me has hecho. Yo también te amo, nena, y no quiero estar nunca separado de ti. Te prometo que haré lo que haga falta para que siempre estemos juntos –la abrazó y besó ferozmente.

– ¡Oh Edward! Tengo tanto miedo… –Bella sentía como sus mejillas eran mojadas por sus insistentes lágrimas.

– ¿A que le temes, cariño? –Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miro atentamente.

– Le temo al futuro, temo que no podamos estar juntos. Es que estamos tan bien que siento que algo malo ocurrirá pronto.

– Bella, mírame bien. Nada malo nos ocurrirá, te lo prometo. Estamos juntos, confía en mí.

– Te amo, Edward.

– Y yo a ti, nena.

Cerraron su promesa de amor con un tierno beso.

Review….


	10. Al fin un hogar

Capítulo 10: Al fin un hogar…

"… _Quiero cumplir todas las reglas, Edward. Tu alma para mí es muy importante, demasiado importante para tomármela a la ligera..."_

_ , Eclipse.-_

Edward y Bella se adentraron en la mansión tomados de la manos y sonrientes. Ya en la casa estaban todos, esperándolos, cuando los vieron entrar juntos, tan contentos y acaramelados, dieron gritos, silbidos e incluso aplausos de emoción.

– Hermanito, al fin lo lograste. Atrapaste a la pequeña Bells –dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa remarcando sus adorables hoyuelos.

– Ya era hora, hijo. Creímos que nunca te le ibas a declarar. Los felicito –Carlisle dijo palmeando el hombro de su hijo de manera orgullosa.

– ¡Oh niños, estoy tan feliz por ustedes! Siempre quise que formaras parte, oficial, de la familia querida –Esme abrazó a Bella mientras hablaba.

– Gracias Esme. Tú siempre me has hecho sentir parte de tu familia –Bella le devolvió el abrazo un poco sonrojada.

– ¡Bella! –chilló Alice a la vez que daba saltitos mientras se acercaba a la susodicha– Yo lo sabía, lo sabía –canturreo mientras la abrazaba–. Ahora seremos cuñadas.

– Enana cálmate o la dejarás sorda. Hasta que al fin me hiciste caso.

– ¿De qué hablas, Rose? Siempre fui yo la que insistió en su relación –Alice miró ceñuda a su amiga mientras refutaba.

– Tranquilas muchachas, esto no ha sido por nadie, más que por Edward y por mí.

– Estoy muy feliz por ustedes muchachos. Espero que puedan ser tan felices como mi Allie y yo.

– Gracias Jasper. Aunque creo que estar con Bella será mil veces más fácil que estar con el demonio que es mi hermana.

– ¡Oye! –exclamó Alice y acto seguido le enseño su pequeña lengua a su hermano como si fueran pequeños.

Bella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a Edward. Se sentía plena, al fin todas las cosas estaban en orden, estaba justo donde quería, junto a Edward.

La velada fue maravillosa, todos estaban reunidos y disfrutando como la gran familia que eran, nada podía ser mejor que ese mismo momento, pensó Bella, muy contenta y dichosa. Todo estaba bien, al fin.

Hacía años que había deseado estar junto a él, pero nunca se sintió a la altura de Edward. La diferencia de edad y de clase social siempre le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca. Sumado al hecho de que él nunca se había tomado las cosas en serio y había sido el muchacho más mujeriego que había conocido.

Pero ahora al fin sentía que todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo que su corazón quería, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir que algo malo pronto ocurriría. Las cosas buenas nunca duran lo suficiente, ¿no es así?

Bella dejó pasar sus malos pensamientos y se enfocó en disfrutar el momento. Se sentía tan a gusto con Edward y con toda la familia, como si ahora ella también fuera parte de la misma. No es que antes nunca la hubiesen hecho sentir cómoda, pero no era lo mismo. Al fin se sentía parte de una familia, con las personas que más la habían apoyado a lo largo de su vida.

Otra semana llegó a su fin, Bella había estado haciendo los últimos preparativos para la mudanza. Alice, asombrosamente, se había encargado de que la casa estuviera pintada para ese día, así que solo restaba llevar las cajas y recibir los nuevos muebles.

Lamentablemente solo estarían en la mudanza, Rose y Alice, ya que todos tenían trabajos a los que no podían faltar y Edward tenía un compromiso de no sé qué diablos.

De hecho no sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que resolver, lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de una extraña llamada que había recibido Edward hacía unos días para luego informarle que no podría ayudarla con la mudanza. Bella simplemente no le dio importancia, había tenido demasiadas cosas en su mente como para también ocuparse de aquello, confiaba en Edward lo suficiente para no pedirle explicaciones.

En los últimos días, había tenido que pasar muchas noches escribiendo sin cesar, ya que había desentendido en gran parte a su trabajo y Rosalie, muy amablemente –sarcasmo– se lo había hecho saber, sumado a la mudanza, a los papeleo y al estrés estaba totalmente agotada.

Era lunes por la mañana y Bella estacionó su vieja Chevy en el frente de su nueva casa, en el asiento del copiloto venía Alice y un auto atrás, Rose. Entre los dos coches habían logrado empacar todas las cosas de Bella.

Las mujeres bajaron de los autos y se dirigieron hacia la casa, las tres se quedaron asombradas con la vista.

– Alice, esta vez sí que te luciste –dijo Rose con la boca abierta.

– No tengo ni idea de cómo lo has logrado, pero eres la mejor –Bella abrazó a Alice mientras hablaba–, me encanta. ¡Oh, Allie! Te adoro.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una genio de la decoración, no tienen que decir más, yo siempre me luzco.

Un pequeño recibidor, frente a las muchachas, se mostraba de un color durazno claro, con un piso de madera barnizado, daba una entrada muy calurosa a la casa. La siguiente habitación estaba pintada de unos tonos más claros, una combinación entre color avellana claro y blanco, también con el suelo barnizado de un cálido color marrón.

El timbre en la puerta no les permitió ver más el resto de la casa, las tres muchachas se miraron entre sí con la clara sorpresa en sus rostros.

– ¿Y bien Bella, a qué esperar para abrir tu puerta? Es tu nuevo hogar, a ti te corresponde hacerlo.

Bella miró a Rosalie y le sonrió en respuesta, sin decir más caminó hacia la entrada; a pesar de ser algo tonto, se sentía emocionada por tener la primera visita en su casa. Con una radiante sonrisa recibió a un hombre de unos treinta pocos años y con un atuendo de entregas expreses, lo miró extrañada y antes de que pudiera hablar, el hombre se le adelantó.

– ¿Sra. Swan? – pregunto el hombre, ella solo asintió–. Traemos los muebles que nos habían encargado. Si es tan amable de firmar estos recibos, mis muchachos los dejarán donde usted lo deseé –terminó la frase entregándole una planilla para firmar.

El grito de Alice, cerca de su oído, la distrajo.

– ¡Yey! Llegaron los muebles, ahora si podremos comenzar.

Bella froto su resentido oído mientras miraba de mala manera a su amiga. Cuando volvió a enfocar su vista en la planilla buscó el recibo donde decía cuanto debía pagar, y cuando lo encontró casi se desploma por la impresión.

– ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Alice! –grito llamando a la pequeña que inmediatamente se acercó a su amiga– ¿Qué diablos es esto? Yo no puedo pagar por todos estos muebles, son más caros que hasta mi propia casa.

– Oh Bells, no te preocupes. Ese problema ya está solucionado, ya nos hemos encargado de eso –Alice le dio la espalda para poder indicar dónde iba el mueble que estaban metiendo a la casa.

Bella le entrego la planilla firmada al hombre que se la había entregado y siguió a su pequeña amiga.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que se han hecho cargo de ese problema? –le preguntó sujetándola por el brazo.

– Bella, cálmate –Alice deshizo suavemente el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo antes de seguir hablando–. Tú conoces a mi familia, no podíamos dejar que comenzaras tu nueva vida con cosas viejas y con malos recuerdos, todos hemos aportado dinero para tu nuevo mobiliario.

– Mierda, Alice. Sabes muy bien que odio que gasten dinero en mí y más en cosas como muebles nuevos, tardaré años en devolverles ese dinero –dijo Bella con un siseo.

– Aha, ha. Nada de eso. Todo esto es un regalo de todos nosotros y los regalos no se pagan ni se devuelven. En todo caso si quieres devolver algo debería ser a Edward, él fue el que pagó por la mayoría de las cosas, y tú sabes muy bien cómo devolverle un favor a mi hermano –Alice le guiño el ojo a Bella coquetamente, Bella solo la miro de mala manera–. Bien –dijo exasperada–, si tanto te molesta hay algo que puedes hacer. Vende todas tus cosas viejas y hazme un buen regalo… ¿qué te parece, ah?

–Lo pensare –dijo Bella en un gruñido.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana acomodando los nuevos muebles, comenzaron por el recibidor, donde pusieron una mesa un tanto alta –le llegaba a la cintura de las muchachas, a excepción de Alice– de un color marrón claro, que combinaba de una manera muy armoniosa con el resto de la habitación, en contra de una pared, donde minutos antes habían instalado un gran espejo. Decoraron el resto del recibidor con diversas cosas para el uso diario: el teléfono, una vasija para las llaves, unos cuadros, algunos con fotos antiguas de todos y otros con imágenes de lugares.

Tras terminar con el recibidor, métricamente ordenado por Alice, siguieron con la sala. Un enorme sofá de tres cuerpos, blanco, a juego con unos más chicos dividían la habitación, en el otro extremo había una mesa cuadrada negra a juego con unas sillas estilo románticas también negras.

En el centro de la sala, un enorme tv plasma y un equipo de audio y sonido de última generación que se encontraban en la misma pared que las ventanas que daban al frente de la casa y por lo tanto, delante de los sofás y la mesa.

Habían decido dejar la cocina para más tarde y pedirle a los caballeros que subieran la enorme cama a la habitación de Bella. Una vez allí, se quedó impresionada por la hermosa habitación que tenía frente a sus ojos. El suelo estaba completamente enmoquetado con una esponjosa y suave blanca alfombra en su totalidad, las paredes pintadas de un azul claro, rayando al morado, le hizo recordar la habitación que tenía en su adolescencia, cuando aún vivían sus padres.

La cama fue acomodada al centro de la habitación, una vez que el colchón estuvo en su lugar, Rose y Bella comenzaron a armar la cama, mientras Alice, en lo alto de una escalera, ponía las blancas cortinas en la habitación. Luego de una hora de mover muebles, de guardar libros, de subir cajas terminaron con el cuarto de Bella, sin contar el enorme closet.

Las tres mujeres se acostaron sobre el piso de la habitación, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había comenzado la mudanza y ya estaban muertas. Tan solo faltaba la cocina, los baños, el estudio y el closet de Bella. Se sentían tan cansadas como si hubieran corrido una maratón y hambrientas como si de semanas se tratara.

Se terminaron por decidir ordenar comida china, la cual tardo otros veinte minutos más. Una vez que la comida llegó tan solo duró cinco minutos en sus embalajes, habían comido más rápido que nunca.

– Estoy que ya no aguanto más, creo que voy a explotar.

– No eres tú la única, enana. Mis jeans están rogando porque los abra, antes de que exploten y le saquen un ojo a alguien.

– Estoy igual que ustedes, amigas. Y lo peor de todo que esto aún no ha terminado. Y yo tengo que dormir aquí y ni siquiera sé dónde están mis cosas, diablos.

– Bella, no te preocupes, nos quedaremos hasta que todo esto esté en orden.

– De eso nada. Gracias Allie, pero ustedes tienen su propia vida, y no puedo pedirles nada más por hoy. Ya han hecho suficiente, y les estoy muy agradecida.

– Oh, cariño. No tienes nada que agradecernos. Esto lo hacemos porque te amamos y queremos verte bien y cómoda –Rose tomó la mano de Bella mientras hablaba.

– Son un encanto, pero ya es hora de que se vallan. Yo me las apañaré con el resto.

– De acuerdo, pero tu closet lo dejas para mí. Ya me encargaré yo de eso mañana, no confío en ti para apreciar semejante regalo inmobiliario –Bella rodó los ojos a la vez que se reía y Rose solo se rió por el comentario de su amiga.

Media hora más tarde y Rose y Alice ya se habían ido de la casa de Bella. Finalmente podía quedarse totalmente sola en su nuevo hogar sin que nadie interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Tenía demasiadas cosas por asimilar, todo este tiempo pasado con Edward, sus nuevos sentimientos descubiertos por parte de los dos. No era un secreto para ella misma que hacía tiempo que estaba enamorada de él, pero la confesión y después la inseguridad de Edward la asombraron. Todo esto era demasiado hermoso, pero a su vez, todo iba demasiado rápido. Las cosas estaban bien, pero sentía que tan solo era la calma antes del huracán y eso la aterrorizaba.

¿Qué era lo que podía esperar ahora de Edward? ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante? Todo era tan desconcertante y tan inseguro. Entre ellos dos no había nada, técnicamente hablando, sólo se habían dicho mutuamente que se amaban y que querían estar el uno junto al otro, pero… ¿En qué habían quedado las cosas? La respuesta era: Tal cual a como estaba antes. Toda esta nueva situación era la misma, solo que ahora tenían carta blanca para tener sexo en todo momento. Era una fortuna que gracias a Dios, Bella tomara la píldora, de lo contrario desde su primer encuentro ya habría salido embarazada. Es que todo había sido muy rápido y ni siquiera habían tenido precauciones de ese tipo.

En todo el rato que Bella se lo pasó pensando había puesto el baño de su recámara en orden y había acomodado todas sus cosas de uso diarios en lugares prácticos.

Fue a la cocina para comenzar a ordenar todo. Desempacó todas las cajas y guardó cada cosa en su lugar, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya habían pasado tres horas desde la partida de las muchachas. Se sentía muy cansada, necesitaba darse un baño y luego ir a la cama, aunque primero debería llamar a Edward. No había hablado con él desde la mañana. Decidió que ese era el momento para hacerlo, así que caminó hasta el recibidor y tomo el teléfono entre sus manos, marcó el número de Edward y aguardó a que él respondiera. Cuando el segundo tono estaba terminando, el timbre volvió a sonar, aún con el teléfono en la mano abrió la puerta.

Frente a Bella, en la entrada de la casa se encontraba Edward, tan hermoso como siempre y con esa adorable sonrisa ladeada en su perfecto rostro. Bella lo escaneó con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio, demorándose más de lo necesario en su entrepierna, y sonrió cuando desvió la mirada y la centro en su mano derecha.

– He pensado que tal vez te sentías algo cansada, así que te traje la cena –dijo levantando su mano con una bolsa repleta de comida–. Y también se me ha ocurrido que podríamos celebrar por tu nuevo hogar –dijo esta vez levantando la mano contraria, mostrando una botella de champan–. Solo si tú quieres, claro.

– ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti? Definitivamente moriría de inanición –Bella lo tomó bruscamente y lo besó apasionadamente–. Creo que sé de una manera mejor en la que podemos celebrar, o como a mi gusta llamarlo, estrenar –dijo moviendo sugerentemente sus perfectas cejas.

– Mmm… Creo que me gusta esa idea tuya.

Los muchachos se adentraron en la casa besándose, Bella se separó de los labios de Edward con una enorme sonrisa, para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo hasta su habitación. Una vez en ella Edward dejó las cosas en el suelo y se volvió a Bella para basarla apasionadamente. Lentamente se desnudaron, entre besos y caricias, Bella recorrió el torso de Edward, hasta arrodillarse en el suelo y desabrochar lentamente su jeans. De la misma manera le sacó los bóxers y con sus manos comenzó a masajear el miembro erecto de Edward. Este no podía evitar emitir gemidos de satisfacción, los cuales cambió por jadeos cuando Bella se metió el pene en la boca, suavemente lo acarició con su lengua, saboreándolo bien, al mismo tiempo que subía y bajaba su mano por el pene.

Bella enrolló el glande con su lengua y lo masajeó, para después meterlo completamente en su boca, buscando el ritmo perfecto para Edward. Aparentemente lo encontró, porque el muchacho tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Bella y la guió hasta que no aguantó más y con movimientos frenéticos le gritó.

– Bella me voy a correr.

– Hazlo en mi boca, bebé. Así es cómo me gusta –gimió.

La palabras de Bella se reflejaron en el miembro de Edward, porque no esperó más y se corrió sin poderse contener un minuto más. Entre espasmos y temblores de piernas, Edward ayudó a levantarse a Bella, quien aún se relamía las comisuras de sus labios con los restos de Edward.

– Te amo, todo lo que haces es especial porque lo haces tú. Nunca me sentiré de la misma manera con cualquier otra persona, jamás podré estar con nadie más.

– ¡Oh cariño! Vas a hacer que me sonroje –Bella le dio una juguetona sonrisa a Edward

– Todo lo que te digo no es más que la pura verdad, a pesar de que suene muy cursi, es lo que siento. Lo que tú me haces sentir –Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y tiernamente depositó un beso en sus labios, que rápidamente se convirtió en uno más apasionado–, es mágico.

Despacio empezó a desnudarla, le sacó la playera y la tiró en alguna parte de la habitación, los pantalones sufrieron la misma suerte. Edward se detuvo un momento para poder observar bien a Bella.

– Eres tan hermosa. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, podría pasar días enteros haciéndote el amor.

Bella se sonrojó, en respuesta, estiró una de sus manos para así poder acariciar la mejilla de Edward.

– Tienes unos pechos perfectos –tomó entre sus manos los pechos de Bella y se puso a la altura de ellos para poder metérselos en la boca–, y saben de manera exquisita.

Los lamió, pasó su lengua por los pezones erectos, dejándolos más sensibles aún. Los mordisqueó, causando un cosquilleo en el centro de Bella.

– Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa. Jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo, eres hermosa. Mi Bella.

La joven solo podía exhalar ruidosamente, conteniendo algunos jadeos. Estaba muy excitada, lo único que quería era que Edward llegara a su centro para acariciarlo y calmar su dolor.

– Edward… –gimió, junto con un suspiro.

Edward siguió bajando con su lengua por el cuerpo de Bella, hasta que llegó al borde de sus bragas. Delineó el contorno de la prenda, dejando todo un camino húmedo por la piel de Bella.

– Dime qué es lo que quieres, nena. Lo que sea…

– Oh, Edward –volvió a gemir–. Necesito que… Me acaricies, ahí… Por favor, calma mi necesidad…

– ¿Necesidad de qué? –pregunto con la voz muy ronca, de repente.

– De ti, tengo necesidad de ti y de tu cuerpo.

– Ven aquí, hermosa –y acto seguido la ayudó a recostarse sobre la alfombra y le quitó las malditas bragas. De hecho, no se las quitó, se las rasgó y las arrojó cerca del rostro de Bella, ella las tomó entre sus manos y las observó detenidamente. Frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

– ¿Era realmente necesario romperlas?

– ¿Te gustaban? Te compraré unas iguales, cientos de la misma, pero solo déjame amarte, Bella.

Edward centró su mirada en el centro de Bella, acercó su nariz hasta apoyarla en ese punto, donde sabía, la volvería loca.

– Hueles de una manera maravillosa…

Sacó su lengua para recorrer ese pedazo de carne, cuando sintió su sabor gimió de placer. Al igual que Bella, quien se retorció bajo la boca de Edward.

– Jesús, eres exquisita.

Volvió a pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar y se tomo unos segundos para saborearla. Con su mano separó tiernamente los labios de Bella y volvió a acariciar la zona con su lengua, repitió el movimiento unas cuantas veces más.

– Edward… Necesito más… –Bella gimió y jadeó cuando Edward metió un dedo en su vagina– Oh si…

Bella siguió gimiendo y arqueando su espalda al ritmo de Edward, la estaba volviendo loca, cada vez sentía que ese fuego dentro de ella la estaba por consumir.

Edward aceleró sus movimientos cuando sintió cómo las paredes internas de Bella se contraían entorno a sus dedos. Movió su lengua más rápido, dando pequeños golpes sobre el clítoris de Bella, arrancando un grito de sus labios cuando su orgasmo le llegó.

Edward vio cómo Bella aún se retorcía por su orgasmo, y se sintió realmente bien. Se acostó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza de Bella, y acercándola más a su cuerpo para darle calor.

– Eso ha sido… Increíble.

– Tienes toda la razón, pero ahora es tiempo de que duermas –Edward se levantó de su sitió y tomó entre sus brazos a Bella.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo, puedo ir sola a la cama –dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Edward.

– Sé que puedes hacerlo sola, pero a mí me gusta así –lentamente la depositó en la cama y la tapó, le dio un tierno beso y se separó–. Iré a darme una ducha.

– Ajam… –Bella no dijo nada más, solo se durmió.

Review….


	11. ¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Verdad o mentira?

Capítulo 11: ¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Verdad o mentira?

"…_Te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino. ¿Acaso es posible huir o luchar si eso causa un grave perjuicio a quien quieres? Si la vida es cuanto puedes darle y de verdad le amas por encima de todo, ¿por qué no entregársela?..."_

_ , Amanecer.-_

Otras dos semanas habían pasado desde que Bella habitaba su nuevo hogar. En los días consecutivos a la mudanza se encargo de poner cada cosa en orden y en su lugar, junto con la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie, que habían ido varios días para ayudarla.

Edward también había aportado su ayuda, sobre todo, cuando llevó algunas de sus cosas a la casa de Bella, hecho que fue gratamente recibido. Parecían una pareja recién casada, disfrutaban de las horas que compartían juntos, ya fuera haciendo el amor, ver la televisión o salir a pasear. Aunque su tiempo se había reducido de manera considerable, debido a que a Edward le habían ofrecido un puesto en el departamento de investigación en el mismo hospital donde trabajaban Carlisle y Jasper.

Edward estaba muy contento con su nuevo trabajo y eso hacía muy feliz a Bella, a pesar de extrañarlo enormemente. Pero por una parte, este nuevo horario la ayudaba para poder continuar con su libro, que ya estaba casi acabado. Bella también estaba emocionada por ese motivo, iba a ser el primer libro de su autoría publicado en todo el país, y si las ventas eran fructíferas, lo promocionarían en Europa.

Edward estaba siendo un gran apoyo emocional para Bella, estaba comportándose como todo un esposo perfecto, le daba el tiempo que ella necesitaba para concentrarse y escribir, se hacía cargo de la casa, muchas veces. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Esa noche Bella despertó de un salto y aturdida, la habitación estaba a oscuras y también hacía calor –cosa extraña en Forks–. Tenía todo el pelo empapado por el sudor de las sienes. Un extraño sueño sobre un niño y una fila de hábitos negros que avanzaban hacia ellos la desconcertaron.

Con su mano rebuscó en la cama tratando de encontrar a Edward, pero no lo consiguió.

– ¿Edward?

Justo en aquel momento, sus dedos rozaron un pedazo de papel, lo tomó con una mano y con la otra encendió la luz, a su lado.

_Espero que no te despiertes y notes mi ausencia, pero si fuera así, quiero decirte que volveré muy pronto. Me he ido al hospital por una llamada de emergencia. Vuelve a dormirte y estaré de vuelta cuando te despiertes de nuevo._

_Te quiero._

Bella suspiró. Se secó el sudor del rostro y comprobó la hora en el reloj del tocador, era más de la una de la mañana, ya estaba más que despierta. La intranquilidad en su interior le avisó que no podría volver a dormirse.

Se levantó y comenzó a vagabundear por la casa a oscura y sin destino definido, a su paso encendía las luces una por una. La casa parecía tan grande y desierta sin Edward allí, lo extrañó.

Su paseo concluyó en la cocina y consideró la idea de comer para consolarse. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró los ingredientes necesarios para preparar pollo frito. El chisporroteo y el siseo del pollo en la sartén le resultaron un sonido tan hogareño y reconfortador. La comida olía tan bien que comenzó a comer de la sartén, quemando su lengua mientras tanto. Al quinto bocado, sin embargo, se había enfriado lo suficiente como para poder disfrutarlo y masticó lentamente. Se preguntó si había algo raro en el sabor. Comprobó la carne, y estaba blanca por todas partes, pero se preguntó si estaba bien hecha. Tomó otro bocado, de manera experimental, y los masticó dos veces.

Se levantó de un salto para escupirlo en el fregadero. De repente el olor del pollo y el aceite frito le revolvió el estómago, tomó todo el plato y lo tiró, sacudiéndolo sobre la basura, para después abrir las ventanas para dispersar el olor.

Salió de la cocina y fue directo hacia la sala, se recostó sobre el sofá y encendió la televisión, la frescura de la sala aplacó el sudor en su cuerpo. Se encontró repentinamente agotada y con el sonido de fondo sucumbió a su sueño.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sol ya había salido, se encontró en su cama y con Edward a su lado. Lo observó detenidamente, mientras dormía, pudo ver las ojeras que se estaban formando por causa del cansancio. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir, así ella podría prepararle el desayuno tranquilamente.

Se levantó de la cama de manera precipitada, y tuvo que sostener su peso en la pared más cercana, un fuerte mareo la había golpeado de manera inesperada, esperó a recomponerse, pero en lugar de sentirse mejor, sintió que lo que había comido la noche anterior, estaba por salir y no sabía exactamente por donde.

Corrió al baño apretando su boca. Se arrodillo sobre el váter y vomitó violentamente. Las arcadas inundaban su pecho y lo hacían mover de manera convulsiva. Una vez que pudo dejar de desechar su cena, se incorporó temblorosamente, fue hasta el lavado y enjuagó bien su boca y refrescó su rostro.

Levantó la vista, para observarse en el espejo frente a ella, y no le gustó la imagen que le devolvió. Estaba más pálida que nunca, unas horrorosas ojeras hacían acto de presencia y todo su rostro estaba repleto de sudor. No esperó más y se despojó de toda su ropa y se metió a bañar.

En el medio de su ducha, otro ataque de nauseas la atacó, ni siquiera intentó llegar al váter. Volvió a expulsar el contenido de su estómago violentamente. Maldijo al pollo por haber estado en mal estado, pero luego recordó que lo había comprado el día anterior, entonces, ¿qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo?

Mentalmente comenzó a hacer cuentas, y los resultado no le estaban agradando en lo absoluto. Ella tomaba la píldora, no era posible que tuviera un atraso de dos semanas. Bella terminó rápidamente con su ducha y salió al cuarto, de regreso.

Buscó en su neceser con sus cosas privadas e íntimas y halló la caja de la píldora. La tomó entre sus manos y volvió al baño. Revisó lapíldora de arriba a abajo y viceversa. Corroboró el nombre, la droga e incluso la fecha de vencimiento. Pero cuando reaccionó a esto último su cara se desencajó por la sorpresa.

La píldora había expirado hacía un mes, es decir, que no le habían servido de nada. Había hecho el amor, con Edward, más veces de las que podía contar con sus dedos, y había sido sin tener ningún tipo de precaución, más que la píldora.

– Oh dios, oh dios. Esto no puede estar pasando.

¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? No tenía idea sobre lo que Edward pensaba acerca de tener hijos. No sabía qué reacción esperar de él. Aunque por otro lado, esto era… increíble. Era hermoso.

Iba a tener un bebé del hombre al que amaba, aunque no todo estaba comprobado, primero debía realizarse un test para saber si era cierto.

Estaba nerviosa y distraída, y Edward pudo comprobarlo cuando entro a la cocina diciendo los buenos días y Bella dio un alarido en respuesta.

– Mmm… Lo siento. No quise asustarte, cariño –dijo con vos adormilada, se lo podía ver cansado, aún.

– No has sido tú. Es solo que estoy un poco distraída. Buenos días –le correspondió el beso que Edward le ofrecía.

– Huele delicioso, ¿qué es? –preguntó a la vez que la abrazaba por la cintura, desde la espalda.

– Huevos revueltos, pan tostado y algo de fruta –Bella giró su cabeza para depositar un casto beso en los labios de Edward–. ¿Te gusta?

– Por supuesto que me gusta, lo que sea que tú hagas me gusta.

Bella solo sonrió en repuesta. Ambos desayunaron en silencio esa mañana. Edward leía el periódico, a la vez que comía, mientras que Bella solo estaba inmersa en su mundo y en la idea de un bebé. N siquiera había probado bocado de su desayuno.

– Estas muy callada hoy ¿ocurre algo?

Bella se sobresalto y dio un respingo en su asiento.

– Solo estoy algo cansada, no he dormido muy bien anoche.

– Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, recibí una llamada del hospital y no pude ignorarla.

– Lo sé, es solo que no me gusta despertar sola. Por un momento pensé que habías desaparecido.

Edward arrimó su silla a la de Bella, para así poder acariciar su rostro.

– Bella, yo jamás me iré, tú tendrás que echarme –dijo en tono jocoso–. Aún que seré duro de echar fuera de tu vida, antes muerto que a separarme de ti –tomó su rostro y lo beso tiernamente–. Te amo Bella.

– Y yo a ti.

Unas horas más tarde Edward volvió al hospital, dejando a Bella sola en la casa, nuevamente. Tranquilamente recogió las cosas del desayuno y limpió todo. Subió a su habitación y se cambió, tomó su bolso y fue directo hacia una farmacia. Una vez allí tuvo que recordarse que era un adulto y era algo totalmente normal comprar test de embarazo.

Bella se paró frente a las estanterías con los test de distintas marcas y se les quedó observando.

– Vamos Bella…– susurró.

– Puedo ayudarla en algo, señora… –por segunda vez en el día, Bella dio un respingo por el susto.

– Mmm… Yo… No gracias, solo estoy viendo –sonrió tímidamente a la dependiente. Esta solo sonrió en respuesta y con una inclinación de cabeza la volvió a dejar sola.

– Vamos Bella, eres un adulto. Esto es algo completamente normal –siguió dándose ánimos mientras tomaba tres test diferentes. Caminó nerviosa por los pasillos del lugar. Una vez que dejó los test sobre el mostrador para que pudieran decirle el total a pagar, Bella no podía dejar de ver a los lados de manera nerviosa.

La dependiente solo la ignoró, para tranquilidad de Bella. Pagó y volvió rápidamente a su casa. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, algo totalmente ilógico ya que estaba sola en la casa.

Se sentó sobre el lavado y leyó las instrucciones de manera nerviosa. Cumplió paso por paso con los tres diferentes test y esperó. Los cinco minutos más largos de su vida pasaron y los tres diferentes test decían la misma respuesta: positivo.

Positivo. Era real, entonces. Iba a ser madre, estaba embarazada. Una sonrisa radiante se apoderó de su rostro.

¡Oh dios mío! Esto era lo más hermoso que le podía estar ocurriendo. Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebé de Edward.

¡Edward! Entonces lo recordó. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que contarle la gran noticia y luego a Alice y a Rose. Todos se iban a poner muy contentos.

Bella salió del baño y tomó su móvil para así llamar a Edward, antes de que pudiera marcar, el móvil sonó.

– ¿Hola? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Bella? Bella, tengo que hablar contigo. Es algo urgente –la susodicha pudo distinguir el tono angustiado de Alice.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Allie? Me estás asustando.

– Lo siento. ¿Estas en tu casa? Puedo llegar en cinco minutos.

– De acuerdo, pero Allie, me estás asustando. Dime qué es lo que está ocurriendo, por favor.

– Lo siento Bells, será mejor que hablemos en persona, es un asunto importante. Tiene que ver con… –Alice dudó, y eso puso más nerviosa a Bella.

– ¡Dime Alice! –gritó.

– Tiene que ver con Edward.

Bella caminó nerviosa de un lugar a otro, esperando por Alice. Había ido a la cocina para preparar un poco de té, en lo que esperaba a su amiga. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo y Alice lo sabía. Era algo sobre Edward.

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir justo en este momento? Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad. A este punto ya se le habían pasado por la cabeza miles de hipótesis sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El timbre de la casa sonó, anunciando la esperada llegada de Alice, Bella corrió hacia la puerta y de un tirón la abrió. Parada en la entrada se encontraba Alice, con una mirada triste y algo culpable, pasó sin decir nada y se fue directo a la cocina. Bella caminó detrás de ella asustada por su silencio.

Una vez en la cocina, ambas muchachas se sentaron una frente a la otra. Se miraron y Bella pudo leer en los ojos de Alice que algo malo ocurriría.

– Yo… Bella, no se por donde comenzar. No soy el tipo de persona que dice las cosas con rodeo, pero esto me supera –Alice tan solo podía retorcerse sus manos a causa de los nervios.

– Por favor, Allie. Dime lo que tengas que decirme, me estas matando –Bella sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Bien. Hace unas semanas atrás Edward recibió una llamada del hospital donde él trabajaba, en Londres. Le ofrecieron el puesto por el que él había estado compitiendo con sus compañeros durante su residencia.

Edward les contestó que no le interesaba, que ya había conseguido un empleo aquí. El director del hospital le dijo que lo pensara bien, que si aceptaba este nuevo empleo sería muy fructífero y muy oportuno para su vida, esto podría llegar a abrirle las puertas de los mejores hospitales para la investigación en contra de las enfermedades raras sin cura –Alice se tomó un momento para dar un respiro.

Bella comprendió lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

– Oh dios…

– Eso no es todo. Mi papa se enteró de la llamada, ya que también lo llamaron para que pudiera ejercer algún tipo de influencia sobre Edward, pero mi hermano se negó a escucharlo a él también. No tiene intenciones de ir a Londres nuevamente. Lo siento Bella, siento tener que contarte esto, pero es algo para el bien de Edward, y yo se que tú lo amas y quizás puedas conseguir convencerlo de que vaya.

– Oh dios. Esto no puede estar pasando –Bella reposó su rostro entre sus manos y negó con la cabeza. Las cosa se estaban yendo al caño, todo lo que había planeado durante el día se estaba esfumando por sus manos.

– Oh Bells, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte llorar, amiga –hasta ese momento Bella no se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo se movía de manera violenta debido a los sollozos.

– Alice, estoy embarazada…

Alice miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en forma de una perfecta "O" por la sorpresa.

– ¡Oh por Dios! Eso es… –Alice fue interrumpida abruptamente por Bella.

– Eso es increíblemente malo.

– No cariño, esto es bueno.

–No Alice, no lo es. ¿Cómo puede ser bueno que mi hijo y yo le vallemos a impedir a Edward cumplir su mayor sueño?

– Aguarda un momento, ¿mi hermano sabe que estás embarazada? –Alice tomo por el brazo a Bella cuando hablo más seria que nunca.

– No lo sabe, y no lo tiene que saber.

– Pero Bella…

– No hay pero Alice, no puedes decirle una sola palabra a nadie y menos a Edward. Tienes que prometérmelo –Bella tomo las manos de Alice entre las suyas–. Por favor Allie, hazlo.

– Cariño, tienes que decírselo. No puedes ocultárselo. Tarde o temprano acabará descubriendo la verdad y será peor para todos. Piensa en tu hijo, Bella.

– Lo sé, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Desde un principio dije que jamás me interpondría entre Edward y su carrera y esa es lo que exactamente le haré si se entera de mi embarazo.

– Esto no está bien Bella. Todos sufrirán. Tiene que haber alguna forma de arreglar todo esto –Alice estaba desesperada, trataba de convencer a Bella de no ocultarle la verdad a Edward –. Tal vez si tú fueras con él a Londres…

– Eso es imposible Alice, no tengo nada de dinero ahorrado, todo se fue con la casa. Mi único trabajo es con Rose y gano lo suficiente como para mantenerme. No puedo irme con Edward a Londres, no podré trabajar, tendré que depender de él económicamente y pensará que me embarace para que él me diera dinero. Y en todo caso, ni siquiera sé si quiere tener este niño conmigo.

– Bella, el dinero no es problema, lo sabes. Y estoy más que segura que Edward nunca tendría problema con tener un hijo contigo.

– Allie, lo siento, pero no. No se lo diré. No puedo decirle que estoy embarazada y luego tratar de influenciarlo para que vaya a Londres, querrá llevarme con él. ¿Sabes, acaso lo difícil que es criar a un niño? Eso sin tomar en cuenta que Edward necesita descanso y tranquilidad para hacer su trabajo. No Alice esto es imposible. Él no tiene que saberlo.

– Bella creo que esto es un error, aunque el mayor error lo cometí yo al haberte contado esto –Alice se separó de Bella con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

– No cariño, hiciste lo mejor para todos. Y yo, ahora, estoy haciendo lo mejor para Edward.

Hola! Sé que tardé demasiado, pero en recompensa a su dulce espera les traigo tres capítulos espero que les gusten y me dejen sus comentarios. Los voy a estar esperando muy ansiosa.

Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia y para dejarme un review. Realmente se los agradezco, me hacen muy feliz.

Un beso enorme.

Only Love.


End file.
